The Axiom
by phantomgirl259
Summary: AU. A seventeen year old engaged Coluan aristocrat named Brainiac 5 meets and falls in love with a kind but poor 20 year old photographer and writer Kryptonian named Clark Kent aboard the luxurious, ill-fated space cruiser named 'The Axiom'... (Based On Titanic)
1. The Expedition

**Chapter 1: The Expedition**

Ivan Lucas sighed for the hundredth time that day.

He and a team of people were sitting in a small spaceship just above the blue ocean planet known as Varuna. Ivan was a human with short shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes.

He and his team were searching for the legendary space cruiser called the Axiom.

50 years ago the Axiom was the most popular, biggest, fastest and luxurious space cruiser of it's time. Until it collided with a giant asteroid and sank into the icy waves of Varuna.

Ivan was looking for a very rare and priceless item that was last reported to be somewhere aboard the Axiom.

Ivan's best friend, Wes James, suddenly walked into the room. "Kel El, heir to a million dollar company, sailed on and survived the Axiom and was the last known owner of 'The Heart of The Ocean'." Wes read out.

"Yep, we all know the plan?" Ivan asked.

"Use the prob to investigate the wreck site and find the safe in Kel's room."...

* * *

Ivan watched from the control centre as the prob made it's descend.

Soon they were faced with the bowl section of the Axiom. "Jesus Christ." Wes breathed out as the prob floated through the remains of this once beautiful ship. They saw the grand staircase, the dinning room, kitchen and other things from first class.

"It's beautiful." Ivan muttered as the prob went into a hallway.

"Wait isn't Kel's room 3 down from the left?" Wes asked, recognising the design from the blueprints he had read. "Let's find out." Ivan smiled and ordered the prob to go to the third room down.

When it arrived they saw a underwater, rotting bedroom.

"This is where the son of a bitch slept." Wes laughed as the prob looked around the room. "Wait go back to the left again!" Ivan exclaimed. The prob obeyed and turned back to the left.

Everyone saw something stuck under the remains of a door.

They all froze. "Flip it over very carefully." Ivan said with a slight tremble in his voice. The prob slowly flipped the rotting door over. A thick lead safe was revealed...


	2. I'll Be Goddamned

**Chapter 2: I'll Be Goddamned**

The entire team was cheering and shouting in excitement as the rusty safe was slowly lifted out of the water. "It's pay day boys!" Ivan laughed as the safe was carefully lowered onto the deck of their ship.

The men quickly cut away the weak hinges of the safe and ripped it's small door off.

The second they did litres of thick brown water spilled out along with a few items that were either waterlogged or rusted up. "Is the heart there?" Wes asked as Ivan rummaged through the water and items.

"No." Ivan sighed as he stood back up.

"You know boss the same thing happened to Gerald and his career never recovered." A crew member pointed out. Ivan just glared at him and walked away...

* * *

After an hour Ivan had gone down to the lab to see what they had found.

He was suddenly approached by another crew member Max Vince. Max was a 32 year old Durlin and he was the crew's link between them and their founder for this expedition.

"Ivan. The boss would like to know how everything is going." Max smiled and passed a phone to the human.

Ivan groaned. "Hey Dave. Ivan, hi. Look it wasn't in the safe. Don't worry about it. There are still plenty of places it could be." He explained. The scientists had just finished drying out and re-wiring a camera found in the safe.

They had just started downloading the pictures from it as Ivan was talking to the founder.

Most of the pictures were of people before the Axiom began it's maiden voyage and a few were aboard the Axiom. "Hell yeah. The floor debris in the suite, the mother's room or even the purser's safe on 'C' deck." Ivan listed.

"Charles Adams' briefcase?" Max suggested.

The human nodded at his friend. "Look, you jut gotta trust my instincts, I know we're close. Just got to go through a little process of elimination." He insisted. Ivan suddenly froze and stared at the screen displaying the pictures from the camera.

"Hold on a sec, I'll call you right back." He muttered.

The last picture taken by the camera was of a young nude Coluan man. He was lying on his back on a rich sofa, facing the camera with his left leg bent slightly and his right arm resting by his head.

The back ground was that of one of the first class rooms.

The Coluan had short blond spiky hair and magenta eyes. The only piece of clothing on him was the one meter long purple silk sheet that barely covered his abdomen and intertwined with his long toned legs.

That and a necklace around his neck.

"We might have something here guys. Where's the photograph of the necklace?" He quickly asked. Max handed him the picture of 'The Heart Of The Ocean' and Ivan compared it to the necklace around the young Coluan man's neck.

It was an exact match.

Ivan quickly looked at the date the picture was taken and it read 14th April 2966. That was the day the Axiom collided with the asteroid. Ivan's eyes widened at this new piece of information.

"I'll be goddamned."...

* * *

The next day the news was all over the story about the safe and all it's contents found inside the Axiom. Querl Kent was sat at home while his 50 year old son, Kol, was visiting him.

Even though Querl was a male he was still Kol's mother due to a little something called the 'Doe Gene'.

The 'Doe Gene' was very rare and it gave men the ability to bare children. Kol and Querl were both Coluans. Querl's hair was a white grey due to his age and he had wrinkled green skin and magenta eyes were as his son had black hair and azure blue eyes.

Kol Kent was happily married to a 48 year old Thanagarian woman named Cleo.

They had three children called Carla, Mia and Diago. Querl continued to read his book as the TV played in the background. "Treasure hunter Ivan Lucas is best known for finding Spanish gold, he has chartered subs to reach the most famous ship wreck of all... The Axiom." The news lady named Katie smiled.

"He's with us live via satellite, from the research ship Keldysh on Varuna." She added.

" _Hello Katie_." Ivan smiled. " _Of course, everyone knows the familiar stories of the Axiom. The nobility of the band playing to the very end and all that, but I'm interested in the untold stories and the secrets inside of the Axiom_." He explained.

Querl slowly looked up from his book and towards the TV.

" _We're out here using robot technology to go deep into the wreck than anybody has ever done before_." He added. "Your expedition is at the centre of the storm of controversy salvage rights, and even ethics. Some are even calling you a grave-robber." Katie chuckled.

" _Nobody ever called the recovery of the artifacts from King Tut's tomb grave robbing so why should this be any different_?"

Kol noticed his mother stand up and use his walking stick to walk towards the TV. "What is it Mom?" He asked. "Turn that up dear." Querl requested and Kol did as he was told.

They both listened with interest.

" _I have museum-trained experts sent out here making sure that these relics are preserved and catalogued properly. Take a look of this picture we found today from a camera that has been underwater for 50 years_." Ivan smiled and the picture of the Coluan man appeared on screen.

Querl felt his body go numb when he saw the picture.

" _Should this have remained unseen at the bottom of the ocean of Varuna_?" Ivan asked. But Querl's whole attention was on that picture. "I'll be goddamned."...

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I own all the other OCs in this chapter except Kol. He belongs to my good friend leaf246 on Deviantart._**


	3. That's Me

**Chapter 3: That's Me**

It was night now and all the crew members were exhausted.

Up on deck Ivan was busy supervising a few of the crew workers when Max called to him. "Hey Ivan, there's a satellite call waiting for you!" He shouted. But Ivan glared at his friend.

"Max we're launching. See these submersibles going into the water?" He said and pointed to the devices tied to the cranes.

But Max kept on smiling. "Oh trust me buddy, you definitely wanna take this call." He grinned. Ivan sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this. "This had better be good." He said as Max passed him the phone.

"You might have to speak up 'cause he's kind of old." Max added.

"Oh great." Ivan groaned. "This is Ivan Lucas. How can I help you Mr..." He trailed off, and turned to Max for a name. "Kent, Querl Kent." Max replied. "Mr Kent?" Ivan asked with a bored tone.

" _I was just wondering if you had finally found the 'Heart of the Ocean' yet Mr Lucas_." Querl's voice said on the other end.

Ivan turned to face Max with wide eyes. "Told you you wanted to take the call." Max smiled. "Alright you have my attention Querl. Can you tell us who the man in the picture is?" Ivan asked.

" _Oh yes. The man in the picture is me_."...

* * *

The next day Querl and his son Kol were give a ship ride straight to Ivan's research ship on Varuna.

Back on the ship people were having doubts on Querl's claim. "He's a goddamn lair! Some nutcase seeking money or publicity! Like that Russian babe, Anesthesia!" Wes shouted to Ivan.

"They're inbound!" A crew member called to them when he spotted the ship.

"Querl Dox, mostly known by his title Brainiac 5, died on the Axiom when he was 17, right?" Wes asked. "That's right." Ivan nodded. "If he had lived he'd be close to 70 by now." Wes added.

"68 next month." Ivan clarified.

"Ok, so he's a very old goddamn lair!" The other human glared angrily. But Ivan still walked towards the landing pad as the ship drew closer. "Look I've already done the background on this guy all the way back to 50 years ago when he was working an actor. An actor. There's your first clue Sherlock." Wes spat.

Ivan just shook his head at his friend's arrogance. "He moved to Smallville on Earth, punched out a kid named Kol, now he's a grandfather and soon to be great-grandfather." Max added.

"And everybody who knows about the diamond is supposed to be either dead or on this ship, but he knows." Ivan argued back.

When the smaller ship landed the crew started unloading Querl and Kol's bags. "Doesn't exactly travel light does he?" Wes commented. Soon Querl was helped off the ship with his walking sit and his son.

"Mr Kent I'm Ivan Lucas, welcome to my ship." Ivan smiled.

Querl smiled back and shook the human's hand...

* * *

About an hour after their arrival Querl had already put all his luggage away and was looking over his photos from when he was younger.

A sudden knock on the door brought his back to reality. "Yes?" He called and Ivan and Wes walked in. "Are your stay rooms alright Mr Kent?" Ivan asked. "Oh yes, very nice." Querl assured as his son was finishing unpacking.

"Have you met my son Kol, he takes very good care of me." Querl smiled.

"Nice to met you sir." Kol smiled before turning back to the half empty bags. "Can I get you anything? Is there anything you'd like?" Ivan asked in a friendly voice. "Yes." Querl stated as he stood up.

"I would like to see my picture."...

* * *

It didn't take that long to escort Querl down to the lab.

There he stared quietly at the picture on the holo-screen. He closed his magenta eyes and the memory of that picture being taken flashed into his mind. He could still remember lying on his back as those gorgeous blue eyes prepared the camera.

Ivan's voice brought him back to the present.

"Louis XVI wore a fabulous stone called the Blue Diamond of the Crown. It disappeared in 1792." He said. Ivan picked up a picture of the Heart of the Ocean and showed it to Querl.

"The theory is the diamond was cut into a heart that was known as the 'Heart of the Ocean. It'd be worth more than the Hope Diamond." Ivan explained.

Querl Kent huffed in amusement. "It was a dreadful, heavy thing. I only wore it this once." The old Coluan smiled at the picture. "So you actually think that this is you Mom?" Kol asked in disbelief.

"It is me dear. Wasn't I a dish?" Querl chuckled and turned to Ivan.

"I tracked it down through insurance records. An old claim that was settled under terms of secrecy. Can you tell who the claimant was Querl?" He asked. If Querl answered this correctly then it would pretty much prove he was who he said he was.

Querl just smiled at the human.

"I should imagine that it was somebody who was, or knew somebody, named Kel-El." He replied. Behind him the crew members all smiled excitedly, as that was the right answer.

"That's right. K.3.N.T, the Kryptonian steel tycoon who was also a sentient robot." Ivan smiled.

"The claim was for a diamond necklace their son, Kel-El, bought for his new fiancee, you. A week before he rode on the Axiom." He added. Querl sighed a little and looked to the floor.

Ivan continued.

"It was filed right after the sinking, so that means the diamond had to have gone down with the ship." He said and then turned to the picture. "See the date?" He asked the two Coluans.

"April 14th, 2966." Kol read out loud.

"Which means that if your mother is who he says he is he was wearing the diamond the day the Axiom sank." Wes piped up. "And that makes you my new best friend Querl." Ivan smiled.

He then led Querl to another table.

It was covered from top to bottom with old accessorise that were either broken or faded with age. Querl gasped slightly and with a shaky hand lifted a sliver hand mirror off the table.

"These are some of the things we recovered from your stay room." Ivan said.

"This was mine. How extraordinary! It looks almost the same the last time I saw it." Querl muttered in disbelief. He turned it over and gazed at his reflection through the slightly crack glass.

"Hm, reflection has changed a bit though." He sighed and placed the mirror back on the table.

He then picked up a black leather choker with a purple gemstone in the middle. He traced his fingers along the broken gemstone in slight sorrow. Ivan slowly knelt down beside him.

"Are you ready to go back to the Axiom."...


	4. The Ship Of Dreams

**Chapter 4: The Ship Of Dreams**

Querl was now watching a CGI animation of how Ivan's research team pictured the Axiom sink.

"Here we go. So she hit's the asteroid on the starboard side and kind of bumps along it, punching holes like Morse code along the side below the waterline." Wes explained as the video played out.

Querl watched the screen with a expressionless face.

"Then the forward compartments start to flood. As the water level rises it then spills over the watertight bulkheads, which unfortunately don't go any higher then 'E' deck." The human continued.

"So now as the bow goes down the stern rises up, slow at first then faster and faster until she's got her ass sitting up in the air." Max added. Querl's eyes widened ever so slightly at the video.

"And that's a big ass. We're talking 20,000 to 30,000 tons." Wes said.

"The hull's not designed to deal with that pressure so what happens? She splits right down to the keel falls back level." Querl leaned back in his chair quietly. "As the bow sinks it pulls the stern vertical and then finally detaches." Max explains.

Ivan watched Querl's reaction closely.

"The stern section kinda bobs there for a couple of minuets, floods, and finally goes under at about 2:20 am. 2 hours and 40 minuets after the collision. Pretty cool, huh?" Wes smiled to the Coluan.

"Thank you for that fine forensic analysis Mr James." Querl smiled.

The he looked like he was daydreaming again. "But of course, the experience of it was somewhat different." He sighed. "Will you share it with us?" Ivan Lucas asked hopefully.

Without saying a work Querl rose from his seat and slowly walked over to one of the monitors.

On the monitor was an image of two sets of rotting doors under the ocean. He could remember those doors being opened for him by two butlers as he headed for the first class lounge.

Then his mind showed him the image of what it was now, a rotting piece of scrap metal at the bottom of a freezing ocean.

Querl covered his face in his hands as tears formed in his eyes. Kol quickly walked up to his mother. "I'm taking him to rest." He stated to the crew. "No." Querl muttered weakly.

"Come on Mom." The younger Coluan urged.

"No!" Querl exclaimed before turning back to Ivan. "Give me the tape recorder." Ivan whispered to Max and soon it was given to him. The human quickly turned it on and waited for Querl to tell his story.

"Tells us Querl." Ivan said.

"It's been 50 years." Querl sighed. "It's ok. Just try and remember anything, anything at all." Ivan reassured. "Do you want to hear this or not Mr Lucas?" Querl asked innocently.

They just smiled softly at him.

Querl took a deep breath before continuing. "It's been 50 years and yet I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. The Axiom was called 'The Ship Of Dreams', and it was. It really was."...

* * *

 _ **(50 Years Ago)**_

The date was April 10th 2966.

The Axiom was collecting it's final passengers from the planet Krypton. It had already gone to Titan, Durla and Bgtzl. After it's stop on Krypton the Axiom would be heading straight for New Metropolis on Earth.

At space station everyone was either loading up the luggage, getting onto the ship or saying farewell to their loved ones on the ship.

"All third class passengers with a forward berth this way please!" One of the crew men called out as everyone crowed to get onto the ship. "It's a big ship huh?" Oliver Ranzz said to his young daughter Ayla.

He, his wife Nina and their eldest son Mekt were waiting for his other son Garth to arrive so they could get on the ship.

Suddenly a long white limo pulled up outside the space station. The driver got out and helped someone out of the limo. It was a 17 year old Querl Kent, known then by Brainiac 5 or Querl Dox.

Soon he was joined outside by his mother Virln Dox, also known as Brainiac 4, and his fiancee Kel-El.

Virln was a 38 year old Coluan woman with long waist-length blonde hair, green eyes and she wore a sliver jumpsuit. Kel-El was a 20 year old Kryptonian with shaggy black hair, black eyes with green iris and he wore a blue and red outfit.

The Brainiac's were one of the richest families in the galaxy.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look that bigger than the Titanic." Querl commented when they saw the Axiom. "You can be blase about somethings Querl, but not about the Axiom." Kel smiled.

"It's larger than the Titanic and and far more luxurious." He added.

He then turned to Virln with a smirk. "Your son is far too difficult to impress Brainiac 4." He smiled to his future mother-in-law. Virln Dox chuckled before gazing up at the ship.

"So this is the ship they say is indestructible?" She asked no one in particular.

"It is indestructible. A god couldn't destroy it if they tried." Kel reassured. Suddenly one of the crew men walked up to him. "Sir, you have to check your baggage through the main terminal." He explained.

Kel quickly pulled out his keys.

"I put my faith in you good sir. Now kindly see my man." He said and passed the keys to the crew man before he walked away. His butler and right hand man Rokk instructed the crewmen about how to move the luggage.

Kel took a quick look at his watch before turning to the two Coluans.

"We better hurry, come along." He said and they headed for the ship. Virln walked on ahead while Kel and Querl walked together. When they got to the doors they were greeted by the ships butlers.

"Welcome aboard sirs and ma'am." They said respectively.

Once they were all on the ship Querl looked around the first class sector, but didn't seem all that interested.

 ** _It was the ship of dreams to everyone else, to me it was a slave ship taking me back to Earth in chains. Outwardly, I was everything a well brought up boy should be but inside I was screaming..._**


	5. The Send Off

**Chapter 5: The Send Off**

The Axiom sounded it's horn one more time to let everyone know that they would be setting off in an hour.

Inside a small bar across the road from the space station four men were sat around a table gambling. Chuck Taine and his friend Clark Kent were up against two other Kryptonians, one old and one young.

"Clark your crazy, your betting everything we have." Chuck whispered to his friend.

Chuck was a 19 year old human with black hair, brown eyes and he wore a black and blue shirt with black pants and yellow goggles. Clark was a 20 year old Kryptonian with black hair, blue eyes and he wore a white shirt, red vest and had a muscular body.

Chuck worked in a movie theatre as the guy who cleans the seats while Clark was a writer and photographer for the local paper.

Even though he was a Kryptonian Clark had been raised on Earth by a lovely couple named Johnathon and Martha Kent. Both Chuck and Clark were struggling for money with their low paying jobs.

"When you have nothing, you have nothing to lose." Clark replied with a smirk.

"You moron, I can't believe that you bet our tickets for the Axiom." The old Kryptonian whispered to his comrade. Clark put some more money on the pile and turned to the young Kryptonian.

In the pile sat two third class tickets for the Axiom.

It went on like this for a few minuets with both of them picking up different cards and starting at the other. "Ok guys the moment of truth, somebody's life's about to change." Clark said.

The young Kryptonian smirked and placed his cards down.

"Uh oh. Two pair. Sorry Chuck." Clark sighed. "That sorry, but fuck! Did you bet all our money?!" Chuck exclaimed. "I'm sorry that you're not gonna see your mom again for a long time." Chuck looked at his friend in confusion.

"Because we're going to Earth. Full house boys!" Clark cheered and slammed his cards on the table.

It was indeed a full house. Clark and Chuck laughed and grabbed the tickets and money off the table. The older Kryptonian sucker punched the younger one right in the face in fury...

* * *

Clark and Chuck ran as quick as they could to catch the Axiom before it set off.

They were both carrying a large rucksack each on their backs with what little possessions they owned inside of them. "We're riding in high style now Chuck!" Clark Kent laughed.

"We're a couple of regular swells, we're practically goddamn royalty my friend." Chuck added.

They laughed like crazy men as they ran through the large crowd as fast as they could. Soon they arrived at the gate but the doors were closing. "Wait! Wait! We're passengers!" Clark shouted when they got to the gate.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?" The crew man asked when he looked at the tickets.

"Yes we don't have lice or anything like that." Chuck said in annoyance. "Alright come on lads." The crew man said and opened the gate. The two men almost jumped inside the Axiom.

When they did get on the ship they ran to their rooms.

"We are the luckiest sons of bitches in the whole world!" Chuck exclaimed...

* * *

The Axiom gave one last blow of it's horn as it began to set off.

Chuck and Clark ran up the deck with most of the other passengers to wave goodbye to everyone. "You know somebody down there?" Chuck asked when he saw Clark waving.

"Of course not, that's not the point." Clark replied.

Up in first class the aristocrats were saying their farewells to. The engines kicked in and the Axiom was well on it's way to New Metropolis on Earth. After the send off Clark and Chuck wandered around the narrow corridors of third class trying to find their room.

"Which room is ours again?" Chuck huffed as he struggled to keep up.

"G-60." Clark replied. Soon they found their stay room and when they walked inside they found all five members of the Ranzz family in there as well. They would all be sharing a room together.

"Hey there, my name is Clark Kent and this is my friend Chuck Taine." Clark said to a man.

It was Garth Ranzz. Garth Ranzz was 21 years old with ginger shaggy hair, a small ginger beard on his chin, bright electric blue eyes and lighting bolt shaped scar over his right eye.

"Garth Ranzz from Wineth." Garth smiled as Chuck climbed onto a top bunk...

* * *

Up in first class Kel was getting a tour.

"This is your private promenade deck, sir." A butler explained when they arrived. "Would you require anything?" He asked. But Kel didn't answer and just stared out the window at the outer space.

In their stay room Querl was looking through some pictures and paintings with one of the butlers.

"Would you like this one out?" The butler asked as he held up one of the paintings. "No." Querl replied. "It had a lot of faces on it." The butler commented as he put the painting away.

"This is the one." Querl smiled as he held up another painting.

"Would you like all of them out now sir?" The butler asked polity. "Yes, we need a little color in this room." The Coluan said as he propped the painting up against the wall by the door.

Suddenly Kel walked into the room.

"God not those finger paintings again. They certainly were a waste of money." He groaned. "The different between your taste in art and mine is that I have some." Querl glared slightly at his future husband.

"They're fascinating, like being inside a dream or something. Truth but no logic." He added.

"What's the artist's name?" The butler asked as he looked at the pictures. "Something Picasso." Querl replied. Kel just chuckled at this. Querl frowned slightly and went into the bedroom took put some more pictures in there...


	6. Phantom Sarcasm

**Chapter 6: Phantom** **Sarcasm**

Soon it was night, though you really couldn't tell in space.

 ** _That evening Kel, my mother and I met the President Of The United Planets Winema Wazzo and her teenage daughter Tinya Wazzo. We all called her 'Phantom'. History would later call Tinya Wazzo 'The Phantom Girl Of The Axiom'._**

Up in first class Winema was once again arguing with her daughter Tinya.

Winema was 36 and she and Tinya were from the planet Bgtzl. She had a black pixie cut hair with two big white hair accessorises in it and grey eyes. She wore a white outfit with a long white cape.

Tinya was 17 year old with waist length black hair and grey eyes like her mother.

She wore a black and white outfit with a knee length white cape and two flat hair accessorises. When they first came onto the ship Tinya refused to wait for the crew men and had decided to bring her luggage up herself.

Her mother was shouting her for not acting like a proper lady.

"Well sorry but I wasn't about to wait for hours on end for some men to take my bags to my room mother!" Tinya shouted. Winema just glared at her daughter as they walked into the lounge.

 _ **Tinya was always head-strong and had a somewhat sarcastic attitude to cover the fact that she really got a kick out of being with other kids like herself...**_

* * *

By the next afternoon we were riding west off of Rawl with nothing out ahead of us but space.

Captain Edward John Smith smiled at the great view as the Axiom road on. He was a 62 year old human with a white bushy beard, brown eyes and wore a captain's uniform.

"Take her to space Mr. Murdoch. Let's stretch her legs." Edward instructed.

"Yes sir." Mr. Murdoch smiled and went into the bridge. "All ahead full Tam." Murdoch said to the man at the cruiser's steering controls before sending the message to the boiler rooms.

Down in the boiler room the fire captain looked at the monitor when it bleeped before walking over to the control panel.

"All ahead full!" His voice called through the speakers and the crew men quickly got to work. The machines started to go faster and the fire captain watched carefully as the power began to rise.

The Axiom started going even faster then before...

* * *

Clark, Chuck and Garth laughed as they raced around the deck like kids.

They leaned across the edge and stared at the endless space around them in fascination. Up on the bridge Murdoch was by Captain Edward's side once again. "21 knots, sir." He smiled to his captain.

Edward was pleased by this and continued watching the tiny stars fly passed them.

"Hey look!" Chuck exclaimed. Not to far away from them was a small group of what looked like large white lobsters that had a slight blue aura around them. They were perfectly harmless and beautiful to look at.

"Whoa!" Garth gasped when one practically back flipped in front of them.

"I think I can see Earth already. Very small of course." Chuck joked to his friends. Clark suddenly stood up on the edge of the bowl sections furthest point. "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD" He cheered...

* * *

Up in first class Querl was sat at a table in the dinning room with his mother, Kel and some guests.

Their guests were J. Bruce Ismay, Winema, Tinya and Thomas Andrews. Ismay was the chairman at the White Star Line, that was the company that helped build and owned the Axiom.

Thomas Andrews was the one who designed the Axiom.

Both of the human men were in their late 30's to early 40's. "She is the largest moving object in space ever made by the hand of man in all of history." Ismay boasted proudly.

"And our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here, designed her from the keel plate up." He added with a warm smile.

"I may have knocked her together but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a space cruiser so grand in scale and so luxurious in its appointments that it's supremacy would never be challenged." Thomas explained.

Querl just rolled his eyes and pulled out a fancy cigarette holder and began to smoke. As he did this Virln slowly leaned towards him. "You know that I don't like that Querl." She whispered to her son.

"He knows." Kel said and pulled the cigarette out of the holder.

Tinya looked at Kel with disapproval as a butler asked him and Querl what they wanted for lunch. "We'll both have the lamb. Rare with very little mint sauce." Kel said before Querl could get a word out.

"You like lamb right amore?" The Kryptonian asked the Coluan.

Amore was a little pet name Kel had given him when they got engaged. Querl just swallowed his pride and smiled at his future husband. But Tinya wasn't fooled by Querl's little act.

"You gonna cut his meat for him too Kel?" She asked in her usual sarcastic tone.

Kel just shot her a glare worthy of Batman. "Do you know of Dr Freud Mr. Ismay." Querl asked polity, though you could just see the devious little glint in his eyes. Ismay looked confused.

"His ideas about the human male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you." He added.

Thomas and Tinya silently laughed at this. "What has gotten into you Querl?" Virln whispered harshly. "Excuse me." Querl suddenly said and walked away. "I do apologise." Brainiac 4 said to Ismay once Querl was gone.

"He's a pistol Kel, I hope you can handle him." Winema said to the Kryptonian.

"I may have to start minding what he reads from now on won't I, Madam President?" Kel smiled...


	7. Give Me Your Hand

**Chapter 7: Give Me Your Hand**

Up on deck in the third class sector people were enjoying the view.

Clark smiled as he took a picture of Ayla and her parents as they told her about the different constellations. You could see the perfect light and the stars in such detail then you could with your own eyes.

"The ship is really nice." Chuck said out of the blue.

"Duh, it was made on Winath." Garth smirked. "I thought it was made on Krypton?" Chuck said to his and Clark's new friend. "No, it was built on Winath. 15,000 Winathians built this ship solid as a rock." The ginger haired man explained.

Just then some crew men walked by taking the first class passengers' pets for a walk around the deck.

Garth rolled his eyes at the sight. "Well that's typical. First-class pets come down here to take a shit." He groaned before taking another breath of his cigarette. "Lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things." Clark commented.

"Like we could ever forget." Chuck laughed.

"So do you make any money with those pictures of yours?" Garth asked the Kryptonian. But Clark didn't answer. He continued to stare up at the first class deck in some sort of a daze.

Querl had just walked out and was stood by the edge of the deck staring at the view.

Garth and Chuck followed Clark's gaze and also spotted Querl. They instantly knew what Clark was thinking. "Forget about it Clark. You'd more likely have a dozen angels come flying outta your ass then getting next to the likes of him." Garth sighed.

But Clark continued to stare up at Querl with a small smile on his face.

It was then that Querl looked over and saw Clark staring at him. Chuck laughed slightly at his friend's love struck expression. Suddenly Kel walked up up next to Querl and gently but firmly grabbed his arm.

The talked about something for a few moments but it was too quiet for them to hear before Kel and Querl headed back inside...

* * *

That night everyone in first class had gone to the dinning room to enjoy some well made dinner.

The Axiom wasn't to far away from Earth's solar system now and the ship was currently travelling around the ocean planet of Varuna as a bit of a short cut. Querl Dox was sat at a table with Kel, his mother and some of his mother's friends.

 ** _I saw my whole life as if I had already lived it._**

 ** _An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow minded people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice with no one to pull me back._**

 ** _No one who cared or even noticed..._**

* * *

Querl ran as fast as his feet would take him.

He had excused himself from the dinner and had gone to the first class deck where he was now run across. He had tears streaming down his face as he pushed pass several members of first class.

He sobbed as he crossed to gate and into the third class part of the ship.

Clark Kent was lying on a bench on the deck. While everyone else was asleep he had come up here to relax. He was staring up at the stars and smoking a cigarette quietly as everyone minded their own business.

Suddenly Querl ran right passed him.

The black hair man quickly sat up and watched the Coluan run away. Finally Querl had run out of energy and he slumped against a metal beam. But he was still crying hard.

Slowly he began to walk towards the end of the stern section.

He took a quick look around and saw that no one was around. The teenage Coluan looked over the edge of the railing and saw the ship's thrusters and the cold waters of Varuna.

He felt he had no other option.

With trembling hands he grabbed a hold of the rail and carefully lifted his body over. Now the only thing that was stopping him jumping to his death was his hands that held onto the railings.

He took one last look at the Axiom behind him before taking a deep breath.

"Don't do it." A voice suddenly said from behind him. Querl Dox quickly turned his head around and saw that Clark Kent standing 10 ft away from him. His was trying to look calm.

His left hand was stretched out towards Querl.

"Stay back! Don't you come any closer!" Querl cried. But Clark didn't listen. Instead he slowly inched forward. "Come on. Just give me your hand and I'll pull you back over." He promised.

"NO! Stay where you are! I mean, I'll let go!"

Clark took his cigarette out of his mouth and gestured that he just wanted to throw it over the edge. Querl remained still as Clark got closer to the railing and threw his cigarette over the edge and into the water.

He looked back at Querl slightly relived.

"No, you won't." He said. "What do you mean 'no I won't'?" Querl glared at him. "Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me!" He spat angrily at the older man.

Clark just shrugged at him in response.

"Well, you would have done it already if you were going to." He said. Querl's eyes widened slightly before frowning again. "You're just distracting me. Go away!" He shouted again.

"I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, then I'm gonna have to jump in there after you." Clark said.

He then started taking off his shoes and coat. "Don't be absurd. You'll be killed." Querl argued. "I'm a good swimmer." Clark smirked. "The fall alone would you." Querl added.

"It would hurt. I'm not saying that it wouldn't. Truth is I'm more concerned about that water being so cold." The young Kryptonian admitted.

Querl looked back at the water for a few moments before speaking. "How cold is it?" He asked. "Freezing. Maybe a couple of degrees over." Clark guessed. "You... uh... have you ever been to Smallville?" He asked the blonde haired Coluan.

"What?" Querl asked.

Here he was, ready to jump to his death and Clark was asking him if had been to Smallville. "They have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there." Clark replied with a small smile.

Querl didn't move a muscle.

"Yeah I remember when I was a kid Ma would bake the most delicious cookies, then me and Pa went ice fishing on the lake near our farm just outside of town. Ice fishing is, you know, where you-"

"I know what ice fishing is." Querl snarled.

"Sorry you just seem like an indoor boy." Clark replied sheepishly. "Anyway I fell through some thin ice. And I'm telling you water that cold, like down there, hits you like 1000 knifes digging into your body." He muttered.

"You can't breath. You can't think."

He then smiled at Querl. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you." He sighed. "Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook." He said hopefully.

"Your crazy." Querl said and looked back down at the water.

"That's what everybody says but with all do respect sir I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship. Come on, give me your hand." He pleaded. Querl slowly lifted his trembling hand and gripped hold of Clark's.

He carefully turned around to face Clark as the Kryptonian smiled at him.

"I'm Clark Kent by the way." He smiled. "Querl Dox, but most people call me by my title Brainiac 5." Querl replied. "I'll have to get you to write that one down." Clark joked.

That managed to get a small laughed out of the trembling teen.

Suddenly Querl's foot slipped from the railing...


	8. The Lie

**Chapter 8: The Lie**

"AAAAHHHH!" Querl screamed in terror.

He was now hanging off the edge of the Axiom and with only thing stopping him was Clark, who was holding his hands as tight as he could. "I got you, come on!" Clark grunted as he tried to lift Querl back up.

Querl whimpered in fear as he attempted to pull himself up.

"Come on!" Clark encouraged. However the Coluan teen slipped again. "AAAHHHH! SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!" He cried out desperately, fearing that he and Clark would be pulled over.

At the other end of the ship three crewmen heard Querl's cry for help and ran to see what the problem was.

"Listen to me. I got you and I won't let go." Clark reassured. Querl looked into his blue eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. "Now pull yourself up. Come on!" He said as he tried to pull the smaller man up.

Soon Querl's feet and left hand were on the railings while Clark was holding his other hand firmly.

"That's right. You can do it." He smiled. He grabbed hold of Querl's right leg and attempted to pull him over the railings to safety. By now the three crewmen that had heard Querl's screams were close by.

However, just as Clark pulled him over they both slipped and rolled slightly away from the edge of the ship.

This caused Clark to accidentally rip off the piece of Querl's pants he had been holding. The crewmen found them just as Clark Kent was getting off of the Coluan lying on the floor.

"What's this?" One of the crewmen asked as they took a good look at the scene.

Querl was lying on his back with tear stains on his face and was in a state of shock. Clark was kneeling by his side with the piece of clothing still in his hand. The crewmen looked to the side and saw Clark's coat and shoes.

If you added their positions with Querl's expression, Clark's removed clothes, Querl's ripped pants and the screams.

Well, you can just guess how it looked to the crewmen. "You stand back! And don't move an inch!" The first crew man spat in anger. His two friends went to make sure Querl was alright.

Clark slowly stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Fetch the master-at-arms." The first crew man said and one of his follow crew men ran off somewhere...

* * *

After two minuets everything had calmed down slightly.

Querl Dox was sat shivering on a bench with a thick blanket wrapped around him as Rokk offered him something warm to drink while Kel's friend R.J Brande tried to comfort him.

Clark Kent had been handcuffed to a pipe close by as Kel-El interrogated him.

"This is just completely unacceptable. What made you think you could put your hands on **MY** fiance?" He snarled in Clark's face. But Clark just kept his gaze to the ground.

Kel frowned at this and grabbed Clark by the collar of his shirt.

"Look at me you filth!" He shouted. "Kel." Querl spoke up, finally calm enough to talk. But Kel either didn't hear him or ignored him. "What did you think you were doing exactly?!" He shout with intense fury.

Querl shot up from his seat and gently grabbed Kel's hand that was around Clark's collar.

"Kel stop! It was an accident!" He cried. Kel looked at his as if he had grown two heads. "An accident?" He asked. "It was, stupid really, I was leaning over to see the thrusters and I slipped." He chuckled nervously.

Clark raised an eyebrow at this.

"And I would have gone over board and into the water but Mr. Kent here saved me and almost went over himself." Querl added with a small smiled. Kel smiled back and rolled his eyes.

"You can be such a clumsy fool at times Querl." He sighed as he rubbed his love's face calmly.

"Well it happens to us all Kel my boy." Brande laughed. "Was that the way of it?" The master-at-arms asked Clark. Clark glanced at Querl and saw him pleading with his eyes to say yes.

"Yeah, that was pretty much it." He agreed.

"Well the boy's a hero then. Good for you son, well done." Brande smiled. Querl smiled at Clark that seemed to say 'thank you'. "So it's all's well and back to our brandy then?" Brande asked as the master-at-arms un-cuffed Clark from the pipe.

Kel looked at Querl in a concerned way as he rubbed the smaller man's arms.

"Look at you, you must be freezing. Let's get inside." He said and began to lead Querl back to first class. "Err.. perhaps a little something for the boy?" Brande suggested to Kel.

Kel looked back at Clark as the latter was trying to straighten out his shirt.

"Of course. Rokk, I think a 20 should do it." He said and went to walk away. Querl laughed bitterly at this. "Is that the going rate for saving the one you love?" He asked his future husband coldly.

Kel smirked at his love.

"Querl is displeased. What to do?" He joked before walking over to Clark. "Perhaps you and two friends should join us for dinner tomorrow evening. To regale our group with your heroic tale." He suggested to the fellow Kryptonian.

"Sure, count me in." Clark replied.

"Good it's settled then." Kel smirked before walking away. "This should be interesting." He whispered the Brande. As they walked away Clark whistled to Rokk. "Can I bum a smoke?" He asked the butler.

Rokk glared at him but provided him with a cigarette none the less.

"Are you going to tie those?" Rokk asked with a scowl. Clark looked down and saw that he hadn't tied his shoe laces. "It's interesting. The young man slipped so suddenly and you still had time to remove your jacket and your shoes." He said before walking away to join up with his master...

* * *

Later that evening Querl was sat in his room staring at the mirror he was sat in front of.

He had changed into a purple silk pyjamas. Lying open on the table in front of him was a small music box his mother used to play for him to get him to sleep when he was little.

The bedroom door opened and Kel walked into the room, holding a small thin box.

Kel smiled at his future husband as he approached. "I know you've been melancholy." He said calmly as he stood next to Querl. "I don't pretend to know why." He added and show the Coluan the box he was holding.

"I intended to save this until the engagement gala next week." He smiled and closed the music box.

He then gave to box the Querl to open. Querl opened it and he was presented with a beautiful royal blue heart-shaped jewel attached to a chain made of small white diamonds.

"Good gracious." Querl gasped when he saw it.

"Perhaps as a reminder of my feeling for you." Kel chuckled. "Is it a diamond?" Querl asked. "Yes. 56 carats to be exact." Kel smiled before getting behind his lover and fastened the necklace around his green neck.

"It was worn bu Louis XVI and they called it 'Le Coeur de la Mer.'" He explained.

"The 'Heart of the Ocean." They both said together at the same time. Kel chuckled slightly at this. "It is overwhelming." Querl said as he stared at the gem sat around his neck.

"Well it's made for royalty. We are royalty Querl." Kel whispered in his ear.

"You know there's nothing I couldn't give you or deny you if you would not deny me. Open your heart to me Querl" The Kryptonian pleaded. Querl looked back at his reflection and pressed his hand over the blue heart...


	9. Back Off

**Chapter 9: Back Off**

Querl Kent sighed as his mind drew back to the present.

"It was a cold heavy stone, a heart of ice." He sighed with his hand resting where the diamond once was. "After all these years I can still feel it around my throat like a dog collar." He shivered.

He then looked Ivan dead in the eyes.

"If you could have felt it, none just seen it." He said. "Well, that is the general idea here Querl." Ivan smiled. Querl laughed slightly at the human. "Wait a second I wanna get something straight." Wes spoke up.

"You were gonna kill yourself by jumping off the Axiom? That's crazy!" He chuckled.

But no one else was laughing. "Wes." Ivan warned, but his friend didn't seem to be paying attention. "All ya had to do was wait two days!" He laughed. Querl just stood up to leave.

Ivan decided to ignore his friend and turned back to Querl.

"Tell us more about the diamond, what did Kel do with it after that?" He asked as Kol went to help his mother. "Oh I'm afraid I'm feeling a little tired Mr. Lucas." The Coluan said as he grabbed his walking stick.

"Would you like some more coffee?" He offered.

"He's tired." Kol glared. "Wait, before you go to bed can you give us something to go on here. Like who else had access to the safe? Won't about the love joy Rokk? Did he have the combination?"

"That's enough!" Kol snapped before leading his mother out the room...

* * *

Up on the deck Ivan was talking with Max.

"I need more time. Just by me more time." He pleaded with the Durlin. "What do you mean more time? We're six days over as it is and it's $30,000 a day." Max reminded him.

"At this rate we won't be able to raise 25 cents for a phone call." He added.

Ivan groaned slightly at this. "The partners are pissed. I'm telling you what they told me and the hand is on the plug it's starting to pull." Max explained. "Well you tell the hand that I need another two days." Ivan insisted.

"Max, we're so close I can smell it." He added.

"Well don't smell it." Max begged. "I smell ice. He had the diamond on that night, I just gotta work him a bit more ok?" Ivan said. "Alright, we'll develop satellite or something but you got two days only." Max sighed and headed off.

Ivan smiled and turned to go the other way.

Only to see Kol Kent standing behind him. Kol was glaring at the human and his arms were folded over his chest in a way that said to Ivan that he was pissed off. "Hey there Kol, I was just coming to find you, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"Don't you mean work me?" Kol glared.

Ivan sighed. "Alright look, I'm running out of time and I need your help." He pleaded. "I'm not gonna help you harass my 67 year old mother, I came down here to tell you to back off." Kol clarified.

Ivan sighed at this.

"Please, you gotta understand I have guys diving around the clock and my partner and I have all our money sunk in this thing." He explained. But Kol wasn't swayed by this speech.

Ivan pushed on despite this.

"This is three years of my life going down the drain here, I bet everything I have to find 'The Heart of the Ocean'. I can't leave here without it, I need to unlock what's inside your mom's memory." He begged.

Kol just smiled.

"Look. He's going to do this his way, on his own time. Don't forget that he contacted you, he's out here for reasons God only knows what they are." He explained to the treasure hunter.

Ivan nodded and he and Kol walked towards to edge of the ship to stare out at the water.

"Maybe he wants to make peace with the past." Ivan thought out loud. "You really think he was there." Kol said without looking away from the water. "Oh yeah, I'm a believer. He was here."...

* * *

 _ **The next day I remember thinking how the sunlight felt, as if I hadn't felt the sun in years.**_

Querl sighed as he walked along the first class deck. He opened the gate that separated the first class fart of the deck with the third class part and entered before anyone could noticed.

He walked down to the stair and saw many people from third class playing and talking while someone played the piano.

The men were drinking, the women were chatting and the children were playing and chasing the rats. "So I was wondering if you two wanted to come with me to first class tonight." Clark Kent said to Chuck and Garth.

"Sure thing, it'll be nice to meet new people." Chuck smiled.

"'Kay then, let's see what all those stuffy rich kids do for fun." Garth shrugged. "Let's hope he finds a nice lady up there." Oliver chuckled to his wife. Clark had started taking pictures of Ayla and Mekt as the posed and pulled funny faces.

"Your very good." Garth said as Clark got fantastic angles.

Oliver and his wife walked up to them. "Come on Ayla, we need to go now so say bye to uncle Clark." Oliver smiled. "Bye uncle Clark." Ayla smiled before she, her parents and Mekt walked away.

"Bye Ayla." He waved.

When Querl made it to the bottom of the stairs everyone who saw him stopped and stared at him. They knew he was from first class because of how he was dressed but they couldn't understand why he was down there with them.

Querl smiled nervously as he walked around.

Chuck and Garth saw him and pointed him out to Clark. Clark's eyes widened when he saw him where as Querl smiled warmly at him. The Kryptonian quickly stood up to walk over to the Coluan.

"Hello Mr. Kent." Querl smiled.

"Hello again." Clark swallowed nervously. "May I speak with you alone?" Querl asked. Clark nodded. "Yeah." He smiled and quickly grabbed his camera before following the younger man out of the room...


	10. You Have A Gift

**Chapter 10: You Have A Gift**

Querl and Clark talked as they walked along the first class deck.

None of the crewmen dared tell Clark to head back to third class because he was with Querl. "I've been living on my own since I was 15." He said when Querl asked him about his past.

"Since my Pa died." He added with a sad look in his eye.

Querl gave him a sympathetic look. "I had no brothers or sisters since I was adopted as a baby and Ma wanted me to do great things with my life so I left to be a writer in Metropolis." Clark explained.

He chuckled.

"That job quickly washed up though and so I've just been writing and taking pictures for hundreds of news papers across the galaxy ever since and I haven't gone back to Smallville." He said and turned to Querl.

Querl looked to the ground nervously.

"Well Brainiac 5, we've walked about a mile around the deck, chewed about the great weather and about my past, but I'm guessing you wanted to talk about something else." He smiled.

"Mr. Kent, I-"

"Call me Clark." He insisted. "Clark, I want to thank you for what you did." He said. "Not just for pulling me back but also for your discretion." He added. "You're welcome." Clark smiled at the Coluan.

Querl sighed.

"Look, I know what you must be thinking: Poor little rich boy, what does he know about misery?" Querl muttered. "No." Clark replied. "That's not what I was thinking. I was thinking what could have happened to this boy to make him think he had no way out." He added.

Querl was at lost for words.

"Well I... It was everything." He said in despair. "It was my whole world and the people in it. And the inertia of my life plunging ahead and me powerless to stop it." He explained and showed Clark his engagement ring.

It was sliver encrusted with white diamonds and had a large purple diamond on it.

Clark's eyes widened. "God look at that thing. You'd have gone straight to the bottom." He exclaimed with a smile. But Querl wasn't smiling. "500 invitations have gone out. All members of noble society will be there." He sighed.

He was starting to become hysterical.

"All the while I feel as though I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up." Clark looked sorry for the Coluan teen.

"Do you love him?" He suddenly asked, referring to Kel.

Querl was taken surprised by this question. "Pardon me?" He asked. "Do you love him?" Clark repeated. Querl's surprise soon turned to anger. "You're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this." He glared.

"Well it is a simple question, do you love the guy or not?" Clark repeated.

Querl scoffed. "This is not a suitable conversation." He frowned. "Why can't you just answer the question?" Clark smirked. Querl laughed nervously. "This is absurd. You don't know me and I don't know you and we are not having this conversation at all." He insisted.

He stopped to catch is breath.

"You are rude and uncouth and presumptuous and I'm leaving now." Querl gasped before shaking Clark's hand rather quick and hard. "Clark, Mr. Kent, it's been a pleasure. I sought you out to thank you and now I have thanked you-"

"And you've insulted me." Clark smiled.

"Well you deserved it." Querl replied. The two smiled at each other but still kept shaking each other's hand. "I thought you were leaving." Clark laughed. "I am." Querl laughed back and started walking away.

But he suddenly stopped and turned to face the Kryptonian.

"You are so annoying." He pointed out before walking away again. And yet again he turned around and walked back over to Clark. "Wait, I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship so you leave." He frowned.

Clark just laughed and leaned against the wall.

"Well, well, well. Now look who's being rude." He joked. Querl clenched his fists but smiled at Clark none the less. "What is this stupid thing your carrying around?" He asked and snatched the camera off Clark.

He then sat down and started looking through the pictures.

"Well, these are rather good. They're, uh, they're very good actually. " He said a bit uneasily. He looked at the beautiful pictures carefully. "Clark this is truly amazing work." He muttered.

"They didn't think too much of them in old Gotham." Clark sighed.

"You do get around for a p- well, a person of limited means." Querl stopped himself before he could say anything offensive. But Clark just smiled warmly at him. "Go on, a poor guy. You can say it." He smiled.

Querl scrolled over to the next picture and saw it was a naked woman with a cigarette in her mouth and a black boa scarf hanging loosely from her neck.

"Well, well, well." He said as Clark looked away nervously. Querl scrolled through the next couple of pictures and saw that they were all men and women similar to the one of the naked woman.

"I take it that you didn't sneak into the girls' locker room to take these." Querl asked.

"Well that one of the good things about Gotham. Lots people willing to take their clothes off." He laughed. Querl also laughed. "You like this woman, you used her in your pictures several times." Querl pointed out.

"She had nice hands you see." Clark said and pointed to the close up of her hands.

"I think you must have had some kind of love affair with her." Querl joked. "No, no, no, no- just with her hands. She was a one legged prostitute." He smiled and pointed to her prosthetic leg.

"She had a good sense of humour though." He added.

Querl just stare at him. Clark then pointed to the next picture. "Oh and this French lady used to sit at this bar every night wearing every piece of jewellery she owned just waiting for her long lost love. We called her 'Madame Bijoux'." He explained.

Querl looked at the picture and shook his head slightly.

"Well, you have a gift Clark. You do. You see people." He sighed. "I see you." Clark said. "And?" Querl smiled. "You wouldn't have jumped." He stated kindly. They two just kept staring at each other...


	11. Three Isn't A Crowd

**Chapter 11: Three Isn't A Crowd**

In the first class lounge Virln Dox was sat at a table with Winema, Sasha Ardeen and Sasha's 19 year old daughter Irma.

Sasha Ardeen was a 39 year old woman from Titan. She had blonde hair tied in a bun, neon pink eyes and a light pink robe. Irma had soft waist length blonde hair and dark pink eyes.

She wore a white and pink form fitting outfit.

Irma's mother was the owner of a huge fashion company and her father was the captain of the science police. Virln, Winema and Sasha were mostly talking about Querl's plans for the future while Irma stayed quiet.

"But the purpose of university is either to grow your education or find a suitable husband." Virln explained.

"My son Querl is one of the smartest minds in the whole galaxy and he has already found a good husband." She added with a small smile. Sasha then frowned at something nearby.

"Look, here comes that vulgar Carggite girl." She said.

She was referring to Luornu Durgo. Luornu was a Carggite so that means that she could split herself into three people. But unlike the other people of her race, each of her bodies had their own mind.

Because of this Luornu was locked away in an asylum.

But was later rescued and taken in by R.J Brande. Because of her past however a few of the other first class passengers didn't want to be around her. She had purple eyes, tanned skin, short white hair with a purple and orange streak in it.

She wore a purple, orange and white tank top with a matching mini-skirt.

"Quick get up before she sits with us." Winema whispered and they began to stand up. "Hey girls, I was hoping I'd catch you at tea." Luornu smiled at them. "We're awfully sorry but you missed it." Sasha lied.

"The President and us were just off to take the air on the boat deck." Virln added.

Irma frowned. "That's ok mother. She can join us for a walk around the ship, after all, three more isn't really a crowd." The Titan said in a tone that told them she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Very well." Sasha groaned.

"Thank you Irma, I need to catch up on my gossip." Luornu smiled. As they walked out of the lounge they passed Ismay talking to Captain Smith. "You've not yet lit the last 4 boilers?" Ismay asked the captain.

"No, I don't see the need as we are making excellent time." Smith smiled.

Ismay just sighed. "The press knows the size of the Axiom. Now I want them to marvel at her speed. We must give them something new to print in the papers." He stated.

"This maiden voyage of the Axiom must make the headlines."

Smith frowned slightly. "Mr. Ismay, I would prefer not to push the engines until they have been properly run in first." He said. "Of course, I'm just a passenger. I leave it to your good officers to decide what's best." Ismay smiled.

There was a devilish glint in that smile.

"But what a glorious end to your final crossing if we were to arrive at New Metropolis and Tuesday and surprise them all." He encouraged. Smith looked uneasy for a few moments before nodding.

"Good man."...

* * *

Up on the deck Clark was telling Querl more about himself.

"Well, after that I worked on a squid boat in Monterey, then I went to Los Angeles to the pier in Santa Monica and started taking pictures there for 20 cents a piece." He explained.

"Why can't I be like you Clark? Just head out for the horizon when ever I feel like it?" Querl sighed.

He then looked at the Kryptonian. "Say we'll go there sometime, to that pier even if we only just talk about it." He smiled softly. "No, we'll do it. We'll drink cheap beer, we'll ride on the roller coaster 'til we throw up. Then we'll ride horses on the beach, right in the surf." Clark laughed.

"I've never rode a horse before." Querl admitted sheepishly.

"That's ok, I'll teach you how to ride like a man if you like." He promised before deciding to have some fun with the Coluan. "Chew tobacco like a man." He said in his best cowboy voice.

"And spit like a man?" Querl laughed in his own cowboy voice.

Clark laughed. "What, they didn't teach you how to do that in finishing school?" He asked. "No." Querl laughed. "Come on. I'll show you, let's do it." Clark smiled before taking hold of Querl's hand and leading him towards the edge of the ship.

"No Clark!" Querl gasped and tried to pull his hand back.

But it was no use and soon they were both standing at the edge of ship. "Watch me closely." Clark said and spat into the water. "That's disgusting!" Querl exclaimed in disgust.

"All right, your turn." Querl shifted on his spot nervously before quickly spitting into the water.

"That was pitiful. Come on, you really gotta hawk it back." Clark instructed before spitting once again. What neither of the realised was that Querl's mother and her friends were heading their way.

Querl spat again.

"That was better." Clark praised. "Really?" Querl smiled. It was then Querl noticed his mother and her friends staring at him and Clark. Querl and Clark shifted nervously under the women's glares.

Only Luornu and Irma were smiling at them.

"Mother. My I introduce you to Clark Kent." He said. "Charmed, I'm sure." Virln sneered with a slight glare. Irma looked at Clark and pointed to her own chin and Clark realised that he had some spit trailing down his.

He quickly wiped it away.

 _ **The others were gracious and curious about the man who'd saved my life. But my mother looked at him like an insect. A dangerous insect which must be squashed quickly.**_

After Querl had finished explaining what had happened to the others they smiled at him.

"Well Clark it sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky situation." Winema complimented. Suddenly a crew man nearby sounded the horns that said that dinner would be served soon.

"Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a cavalry charge?" Irma groaned.

"Shall me go get ready mother?" Querl asked quickly with a smile. He then turned to Clark before leaving. "See you at dinner Clark." He smiled. Virln sent the Kryptonian one more withering glare before going to join up her son.

Clark gave Querl a small wave and watched him, Virln, Winema and Sasha walk away.

"Clark? Clark!" Luornu's shouted to get his attention. "Do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?" She asked him with all serious. "Not really." He chuckled.

Irma and Luornu shared worried looks with each other.

Irma sighed. "You'er about to go into the snake pit. What are you and your two guests planning to wear?" She asked. Clark shrugged and gestured to the clothes he was already wearing.

"We figured. Get your friends and come to this room." Luornu said and handed Clark a piece of paper with a room number on it...


	12. Dinner With The Rich Kids

**Chapter 12: Dinner With The Rich Kids**

Clark quickly brought Garth and Chuck to Luornu's room.

"Figured the rich kids would get the best of everything." Garth commented as they looked around the hallway. Suddenly the door opened and Irma pulled them inside before anyone could see them.

She was dressed differently for dinner.

Irma was wearing a long dark pink, sequin dress with her usually straight hair styled to look more wavy. Luornu was wearing a short glittery orange mini-dress with purple tights and boots and a white shawl.

Garth and Chuck stared like gaping fishes at the two beautiful girls.

"Ok, we did a little digging through me mother's work and found these for you to wear." Irma smiled and handed the guys the new clothes. Chuck's was a completely black suit with a blue tie.

Garth's was a black suit and tie with gold shoulder parts on it and white pants and small white gloves.

Clark's was a well form fitting light blue and red suit. "See I was right!" Luornu smirked to Irma once the boys had put the suits on. "I guessed that you guys would be around that size." She smiled at them.

"Pretty close." Chuck blushed when she helped him with his tie.

The guys smiled happily at their new looks through the mirror. "You boys shine like a new penny." Irma smiled...

* * *

Soon the five young adults arrived at the grand staircase.

Garth and Irma were going together while Chuck and Luornu were walking together. The butler opened to door and bowed respectively to them. "Good evening sirs and madams." He said.

They just smiled at him and walked inside.

They were at the top of the staircase and the dinning room was at the bottom. You could clearly hear the band playing a merry little song for them. Clark looked up and saw the giant glass skylight above their heads.

Chuck looked to the wall at the top of the staircase and saw large clock in the posh shining wall.

Garth quickly straightened his tux, feeling a bit intimidated by all the rich people walking by them. While Garth, Chuck and the girls went off to do their own thing Clark waited at the bottom of the stairs for Querl and his family.

He crossed his arms and leaned against one of the support beams as he waited.

However he soon noticed that all the other men were standing like that. Clark quickly straightened up and pressed his right forearm against his back and smiled warmly at the rich couples that passed him.

Suddenly he noticed Kel-El walking towards him with Virln on his arm.

"Yes Brainiac 4, there are several thousand tons of strong steel from my family's company in this very ship." Kel boasted to his future mother-in-law proudly. "Which part?" She asked.

"All the right ones of course." He laughed.

They both walked right passed Clark without even noticing him, proberly because he looked like one of them. "Well then we will know just who to hold accountable if there is a problem." She said.

"Where's my son?"

"I'm sure he'll be along." Kel reassured. Clark rolled his eyes as Kel greeted the President and looked back to the top of the stair case. That's when he noticed Querl standing there smiling warmly at him.

Clark's eyes widened when he was what the Coluan was wearing.

Hes was wearing a black glittery shoulder-less dress-like shirt with the ribbon like straps tied around his neck. The bottom part of the outfit was like a long glittery black skirt with purple patterns printed on it.

There was a single gap in either side when his legs poked out of when he walked.

Querl was also wearing some black fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows. He also wore purple diamond stud earrings, a black leather choker with a purple gem stone in the middle and a few small purple hair accessorises.

Over all he looked stunning.

Clark Kent quietly gulped nervously as Querl Dox walked down the stairs towards him. The Kryptonian gently took hold of Querl's hand and brought it to his lips, giving it a soft kiss.

"I saw that in a nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it." He whispered the to Coluan.

Querl laughed softly at this. Clark respectfully lifted his arm and Querl linked his arm around it. The two smiled and walked towards Kel and Virln. "Darling, surely you remember Mr. Kent?" Querl said to his future husband.

They were both a bit surprised by his new look.

"Kent? That's amazing, you could almost pass as one of us." Kel laughed coldly. "Almost." Clark smiled. "Extraordinary." Kel smirked and headed to the dinning room with Virln on his arm.

Querl and Clark smiled at each other before going to join them...

* * *

When they came into the dinning room Virln and Kel instantly started talking to people.

"That's the President of the United Planets and her daughter Tinya." Querl said as he pointed everyone out to Clark. "And that's Irma's mother and father by the fish tank." He said.

He then pointed to a 16 year old human girl.

"That's Alexis Luthor, the richest person on this ship. Her parents sent her on this ship in hopes it will calm her down a little." Querl whispered. He then looked around and saw Luornu introducing Chuck the Brande.

Brande seemed very pleased to meet him.

However, Irma's parents were another story. "Over there is R.J Brande, the CEO of Brande Industries, and his son Reep. Brande is a Dulan but is stuck in human form due to a illness." He explained.

"Congratulations Kel, he's splendid." Alexis smiled when she noticed Querl.

"Why thank you Alexis." He chuckled. Suddenly Tinya popped up beside Clark. Irma and Luornu had told her all about Clark. "Care to escort a lady to dinner?" She smirked.

"Why certainly." He replied and linked his free arm with her's and they started walking to their table.

"Amore." Kel called for the Coluan. Querl smiled apologetically to the Kryptonian before going to join Kel and his mother. "Ain't nothing to it is there Clark? Remember they love money so pretend like you own a gold mine and your in the club." Tinya explained.

Clark nodded to the raven haired girl as they took a seat at the table.

 _ **He must have been nervous, but he never faltered. They assumed he was one of them. Heir to a railroad fortune perhaps. New money, obviously, but still a member of the club.**_

 _ **Mother of course could always be counted upon...**_


	13. To Make It Count

**Chapter 13: To Make It Count**

"Tell us about the accommodations in steerage Mr. Kent." Virln smiled as they all waited for dinner.

While Querl was sat in between Kel and his mother Clark was sat with Tinya on his right and Reep on his left. Chuck was sat in between Brande and Luornu and Garth was sitting next to Irma and her parents.

However, Irma's parents looked at Garth the way Virln looks at Clark.

"I hear they're quite good on this ship." She added. Clark Kent looked around at the aristocrats who were sat at the table with them. He smirked and decided to have a little fun.

"The best I've seen so far ma'am. Hardly any rats." He smiled.

This earned him a few chuckles around the table. "Mr. Kent, Mr. Ranzz and Mr. Taine are joining us from third class. Mr. Kent was of some assistance to my fiancee last night." Kel smiled.

"It turns out that Mr. Kent is quite a good writer and photographer. He was kind enough to show me some of his work today." Querl said.

"Querl and I differ somewhat of in our definition of fine pictures." Kel frowned slightly. "Not to impugn your fine work sir." He quickly said to Clark. The fellow Kryptonian just smiled at him.

As everyone else talked Clark looked down at his plate and saw all the different folks, knives and spoons.

He looked up at Garth and Chuck and saw that they were having the same problem as he was. " _Just start from the outside and work your way in_." A voice said inside his head.

He looked up and saw Chuck and Garth smiling gratefully at Irma.

"He knows every rivet in her, don't you Thomas?" Ismay smiled at his friend. "Your ship is a wonder Mr. Andrews, truly." Querl Dox added. "Why thank you very much Querl." Thomas said.

The waiters then came over and started putting the food on the plates.

"How do you take your caviar sir?" One of them asked Clark. "No caviar for me thanks. Never did like it much." Clark dismissed polity. Querl smiled softly at him where as his mother frowned slightly.

"And where exactly do you live Mr. Kent?" She said rather bitterly.

"Right now my address is the Axiom. After that I'm on God's good humour." He replied. "And how is it you have the means to travel?" Virln asked. "I work my way from place to place. But I won my ticket on the Axiom here at a lucky hand at poker. A very lucky hand." He explained.

Everyone was now listening with interest.

"All life is a game of good luck." Brande smiled to the others. But Kel shook his head. "A real man makes his own luck Mr. Brande, right Kent?" He asked. Clark nodded in agreement.

"And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing do you?" Virln asked.

Tinya glared at Querl's mother but kept her mouth shut. "Yes ma,am I do. I mean, I've got everything I need right here with me. I've got the air in my lungs, some space for more pictures on my camera." Clark smiled.

Everyone was now looking at him again.

"I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's gonna happen or who I'm gonna meet or gonna wind up. Just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge and now here I am on the grandest ship in the galaxy having champagne with you fine people." He smiled to them.

A few of them laughed softly.

Kel looked bored and put a cigarette in his mouth. "I figured life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You never know what hand your going to get dealt next. You learn to take life a it comes at you. To make each day count. Here you go Kel." He said and tossed Kel a lighter.

"Well said Clark." Winema smiled after Clark's speech.

"I completely agree." Brande said. Querl smiled and lifted his own glass of champagne. "To make it count." He said. The others nodded in agreement and lifted their own glasses in a toast.

"To make it count!"...

* * *

The chatter continued for about two hours.

They all laughed at Winema's story about her ex-husband. "Of course my husband had no idea I had hidden the money in the stove." She laughed as the waiters cleared away their plates.

She was telling the group about when her husband had won the lottery.

"So he comes home drunk as a pig celebrating, and he lights a fire." She said. Everyone burst out laughing. "Next it will be brandies in the smoking rooms." Tinya whispered to Clark Kent.

Almost as if on cue Brande rose up from his seat.

"Would anyone what to join me in a brandy?" He asked. "What a good idea." Irma's father smiled. Querl rolled his eyes slightly. "Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe." Tinya whispered sarcasticly.

"Thank you for the pleasure of your company." Ismay smiled to the boys.

Kel placed his hands on Querl's shoulders. "Querl, may I escort you to the cabin?" He asked. "No, I'll stay here." Querl replied. "Are you boys off now as well?" Sasha asked Clark, Garth and Chuck.

"Mr. Taine can spend the night in my cabin with Luornu and Reep if he wants to." Brande smiled.

Chuck thanked the CEO and went off the the cabin with Luornu and Reep. "I'll escort Garth back to third class." Irma said and before her parents could protest she she and Garth were gone.

"I've gotta be heading back as well." Clark said.

"That's probably best. It will be all business and politics, that sort of thing. Wouldn't interest you. But Kent, it was very good of you to come." Kel smiled and gave Clark his lighter back.

He, Rokk, Brande, Thomas, Ismay and Irma's parents headed off to a brandy.

Clark sighed and walked over to where Querl was sitting. "Clark must you go?" He asked. "Time for me to go row with the other slaves." Clark joked and Querl chuckled softly.

Virln glared slightly at the man talking with her son.

"Good night Querl." Clark said. He took hold of Querl's hand and gave his knuckles a soft kiss goodbye before walking away. What everyone but Querl and Clark failed to notice was that when Clark took hold of Querl's hand he had passed him a piece of paper.

Querl quickly looked at it.

 _Make it count, Meet me at the clock in 10 minuets_...


	14. A Real Party

**Chapter 14: A Real Party**

After a few minuets of waiting Querl left the dinning room and went to find Clark.

He soon found the Kryptonian standing at the top of the stairs staring at the clock in the wall. Querl took a deep breath to calm his nerves and walked up the stairs to join him.

Hearing his footsteps, Clark turned around and smiled at him.

Querl smiled back at him. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Clark took hold of his hand. "So, you wanna go to a real party?"...

* * *

Clark took Querl down to third class where they were all having a party of their own.

Everyone cheered and dance around merrily as the band pounded the drums and played the instruments. Everyone was either dancing around, drinking or playing some sort of game.

Those who were dancing were on large plat forms to separate them from the drunken crowd.

Clark was dancing with Ayla as Querl watched happily from the table. The Coluan teen clapped along with the music and drank some beer. Querl Dox had never been to a party quite like this one.

But he loved the excitement, the fun and everything else about the third class party.

Soon the song came to an end and everyone gave the musicians an round of applause. The musicians then started to get ready to play another song. Clark smiled down at Ayla.

"I'm gonna dance with him now, all right Ayla?" He said and walked towards Querl.

"Wait, what?" Brainiac 5 asked, slightly fearful. But never the less Clark Kent took hold of Querl's green arm and firmly, but gently, pulled him into the crowd of dancing people.

He smiled down at Querl's panicked face as his left hand gripped the Coluan's right one.

"We're gonna have to get a little bit closer like this." He said and placed his free hand on the teen's back to pull Querl closer. Querl gripped Clark's shoulder with his own free hand.

"You're still my best girl Ayla!" Clark called when he saw the little girl's angry expression.

Ayla smiled and went to go find her parents. The music started and everyone started dancing. "I don't know the steps!" Querl cried nervously. "Neither do I, just go with it. Don't think." Clark Kent smiled reassuringly.

Querl nodded and tried to keep up with him.

Soon the two of them were laughing loudly like madmen as they danced around with the other people in third class. "Wait! Clark! Stop!" Querl cried as they started to speed up but he still laughed none the less.

Querl was a bit surprised and worried when Clark suddenly pulled away from him and everyone else seemed to move away.

His worry soon vanished when Clark started doing a tap dance in sync with the music. He then looked at Querl expectantly. Querl gulped nervously. He took off his shoes and attempted to copy Clark.

Clark smiled at his as he did it almost perfectly.

The two engaged in a little tap dancing competition before joining back together and continue dancing. Clark then grabbed Querl's hands and the two of them started spinning in a circle.

Querl laughed loudly at the fun he was having.

Soon he and Clark came off the dance floor and got some beer to drink. Clark to a few sips of his while Querl gulped his down. "What?" He asked when he saw Clark staring at him.

"You think a first class kid can't drink?" He added with a smirk.

Suddenly a drunk man walked right into Clark and caused the Kryptonian to spill his beer all over poor Querl. "You alright?" He asked the Coluan. But Querl just burst out laughing.

What no one in third class seemed to see was looking down from the top of the stairs leading up to the deck was Rokk...

* * *

After the party had ended Clark started to escort Querl back to first class.

Clark Kent and had given Querl Dox his trench coat to wear because it was it was freezing outside. The two of them joked around, laughed and sang all the way back to first class.

However, the posh, yet boring compared to the third class, musicians from first class music brought them back to reality.

They were now stood at the first class entrance. "Well, here we are." Querl smiled sadly at Clark had gave him back his coat. "Right." Clark sighed. "I don't wanna go back." Querl admitted with a weak chuckle.

Clark smiled as he put his coat back on.

He looked to the sky with a sad look in his eye. "Look, it's so beautiful." He sighed as they stared at the millions of stars illuminating the night sky. "Yeah." Clark nodded in agreement.

"So vast and endless, but there so small." Querl added.

"My crowd, they think they're giants yet they aren't even dust in God's eyes." He sighed. "Then there's been a mistake. You're not on of them. You got mailed to the wrong address." Clark joked.

"I did didn't I?" Querl laughed.

"Look! A shooting star!" He gasped and pointed it out to the older man. "That was a long one." Clark muttered when he saw it. "You know Pa use to tell me that every time you saw one it was a soul going to it's own kind of heaven." He added.

"I like that, it's nice. Are we suppose to wish on it though?" Querl asked.

Clark smiled at him. "Why? What would you wish for?" He asked. Querl's smile faded and he looked to the floor sadly. "Something I can't have." He muttered just loud enough to hear.

Clark gave him a sad look when he heard that.

"Good night Clark." Querl sighed and went into the first class part of the Axiom...


	15. Love Is For Peasants

**Chapter 15: Love Is For Peasants**

The next morning Querl and Kel was sat on the promenade deck having a light breakfast together.

"Would you like some more coffee sir?" One of the maids asked Kel politely as his cup was nearly empty. Kel didn't answer as he glared slightly at Querl who was taking a sip of his coffee.

Querl looked up and raised an eyebrow slightly at the Kryptonian.

The maid and the butler left, knowing that if they were wanted either Querl or Kel would call for them. Once he was sure that they were gone Kel spoke for the first time all morning.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night." He said.

"I was tired." Querl replied calmly. Kel's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes, your exertions below decks were no doubt exhausting." He growled slightly. But Querl still remained calm as usual.

"I see that you had that undertaker of a manservant of yours follow me. How typical." He replied coldly.

"You will never behave like that again Querl, do you understand me?" Kel asked. Though it sounded more like an order than a question. Querl glared at his future husband.

"I'm not a foreman in one of your mills that you can command." He said firmly.

Kel was not pleased by this as he was hardly ever told no and those who did suffered for it. "I'm your fiancee." Querl added. And just like that the leash on Kel's temper snapped.

"MY FIANCEE!" Kel bellowed and practically threw the table across the room.

All the food that was on it had splattered almost all around the deck and some of it got on Querl's clothes. "Yes you are and my husband!" He shouted as Querl sat fearfully in his seat.

Kel then grabbed the arms of Querl's chair and towered over the trembling teen.

"My husband in practice, if not yet by law. So you will honour me in the way you are required because I will not be made a fool of Querl. Is this in anyway unclear?" He snarled angrily.

"N-No Kel, i-it isn't." Querl whimpered in fear.

"Good. Excuse me." Kel said in a calm voice and left the deck. As soon as he left Luornu walked in to tell Querl all about Chuck and how much fun he is when she saw the mess and Querl's horrified expression.

"Querl!" She gasped and rushed to his side.

"We had a little accident." Querl whimpered as he gasped for breath. He was having a panic attack. "It's all right Querl." Luornu soothed as she bent down to try and clean up the mess.

"Let me help you." Querl sobbed slightly but tried to hide it.

Luornu noticed this. She abandoned the mess and wrapped the Coluan in a comforting embrace and whispering calm words as he sobbed in her arms...

* * *

Once he had calmed down and the mess had been cleaned up Querl went to his room to change his clothes.

Luornu was there helping him to get the clothes on as he was still slightly shaken by what happened with Kel. Suddenly Virln Dox walked into the room, her expression stormy.

"Leave us Luornu." She said bitterly.

Luornu knew it was best not to argue and quickly made her departure. Virln then walked over to her son and started to dress him rather roughly. "You are not to see that boy again. Do you understand me?" She said with hardly any emotion in her tone of voice.

Querl just rolled his eyes, not that his mother could she.

When her son didn't answer she frowned. "Querl, I forbid it." She snarled slightly. "Oh please stop it mother. You're going to give yourself a nosebleed." Querl replied cheekily.

Virln grabbed her son by the shoulder and whipped him around to face her.

"This is not a game, this marriage will ensure our survival." She stated. "We are already one of the wealthiest families in the whole galaxy. And we will still be rich for hundreds of years to come." Querl argued.

"And if I was to marry anyone in this world I would want it to be for love." He added.

"Love? I certainly didn't love your father when I married him." She glared. Querl Dox just sighed as he had heard this story many times in his life. "Love is for peasants which we're obviously not, who needs a heart that's going to bleed?" She asked.

"You need not just any clown but someone with a power, wealth and a happy life is guaranteed." She explained.

"But mother, that can't be right." Querl said firmly. "Excuse me?!" Virln glared. "All the books I've read always said that a heart is made to share and joy's not found in riches but in love that's always there as that's the jewel beyond compare." He explained with a small smile.

Virln just shook her head.

"This is not a request Querl Dox, you are going to marry Kel and that's finally. His fortune combined with our own is a brilliant outcome, as I found out when I married your father."

But Querl was not happy.

"How can you put this on my shoulders?" He asked her. "Why are you being so selfish?" She snarled. "I'm being selfish?!" Querl cried out in rage. He knew that his family was already wealthy and he didn't know why his mother was so obsessed with this idea.

Virln sighed.

"You that one day, even if it's a thousand years from now, that the Brainiac clan with lose everything. This marrying the wealthy will ensure that when that happens we'll be safe." She explained.

Querl sighed and looked to the floor.

"It's so unfair." He muttered. "Of course it's unfair. We're Brainiac's. Our choice are always hard." Virln replied. She then cupped her son's cheeks gently and kissed his forehead before leaving...


	16. Leave Me Alone

**Chapter 16: Leave Me Alone**

After he had finished getting dress Querl went with Kel and his mother to the Hall.

The Hall was where first class went to get updates from the United Planets and about the ship's voyage. While some of the first class were in the Hall Clark came walking down the Grand Stair Case.

He wanted to see Querl again.

"Morning Reep." The Kryptonian smiled as he passed the young teen. "Hi there Clark." Reep smiled back. "You don't know where Querl is do you?" He asked the young Durlan hopefully.

"I'd guess he'd be in the Hall about now." Reep guessed before walking off.

Clark headed straight to the doors that led into the Hall. "Sir you are not supposed to be here." One of the two butlers at the door said to him. They were blocking his path from the Hall.

They were doing this because they could easily tell he was from third class.

"Please, I just need to talk to somebody." Clark begged as he tried to squeeze passed them. Hearing the small commotion, Rokk looked towards the windows in the doors and saw Clark Kent.

He went to go get rid of the troublesome pest.

"But I was just here last night, don't you even remember me at all?" Clark Kent asked the butler desperately. "No I'm afraid I don't, now you're going to have to turn around and leave." The first butler said polity.

They then tried to lead him away.

Suddenly Rokk walked through the doors. "My master and his fiancee do continue to be appreciative of your assistance. In fact they asked me to give you this in gratitude." He said to the Kryptonian.

He then pulled out some money for Clark.

"I don't want your money Rokk. Please, I just want to talk to Querl for one second." Clark insisted Rokk's frown darkened. "They also wanted to remind you, you hold a third class ticket and that your presence here is no longer wanted." He added coldly.

"I just want-"

Rokk turned to the butlers. "Gentlemen, please see Mr. Kent gets back where he belongs and that he stays there." Rokk sneered and handed the first butler the money he was holding.

"Yes sir. Come along you." They smiled before taking Clark by the arms and practically dragging him away.

Clark gave Rokk one of those 'if looks could kill' glares before going with the butlers quietly...

* * *

After they had finished in the Hall, Querl, Kel and Virln were given a tour around the deck by Mr. Andrews.

"And why do you have two steering wheels?" Virln asked the captain. "We really only use this near land on a planet." He explained. Suddenly another crew man walked over to Captain Smith.

"Excuse me sir. Another asteroid warning, this one's from the Noordam." He said and handed over a holo-pad to Smith.

"Thank you Sparks." Smith said as he read over what the holo-pad said. When he looked up he noticed Querl Dox's slightly worried expression looking at him. "Oh not to worry my friends. Quite normal around this part of Varuna." He reassured.

"In fact we're speeding up. I just ordered the last boilers lit." He added.

Over where the edges of the third class deck and first class deck met Clark was climbing over the railings. To make sure he was not thrown back to his part of the ship by the crewmen Clark swiftly snatched a first class man's coat and hat of a deck chair.

Back with Querl and the others, Mr. Andrews was now showing them the emergency life pods.

These were to be used to evacuate the ship in case something went wrong. "Mr. Andrews forgive me I did the sum in my head and with the number of pods times the capacity you mentioned it's seems there's not enough for everyone aboard." Querl said.

"About half actually. Querl you miss nothing do you?" Andrews asked with a friendly smile.

Virln glared slightly at her son's back for questioning Andrews like that. "In fact, I put in these new-type davits which can take an extra row of pods inside this one." He added. Andrews then frowned slightly.

"But it was thought, by some, the deck would look to cluttered. So I was overruled." He sighed.

"It's a waste of deck space as it it in an indestructible ship." Kel huffed as he, Virln and Andrews walked on with Querl trailing behind slightly. But Andrews looked over his shoulder and smiled at Querl.

"Sleep soundly young Querl. I have built you a good ship, strong and true with all the pods you need." He said before looking ahead again.

"The engine room is next." He said to Kel and Virln. Just as they walked passed him, Clark lifted the hat he was wearing up slightly to see Querl go passed. He quickly but silently walked up behind the Coluan and took hold of his arm.

Querl's eyes widened when he saw the Kryptonian but followed him quietly into the closest room none the less...

* * *

Once they were sure they were alone Querl sighed.

"Clark, this is impossible. I can't keep seeing you. I'm sorry." He said with a small hint of sadness in his voice. He then tried to walked to the door to leave but Clark blocked his path.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"No Clark." Querl sighed and tried to get passed him. When he realised that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon he frowned slightly. "Clark I'm engaged. I'm marrying Kel, I love Kel." He stated.

Clark just smiled at him slightly.

"Querl, you're no picnic alright? You're a spoiled little brat even." He joked, even though Querl wasn't that amused. "But you're still the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful man that I've ever known." He confessed.

Querl blushed slightly but Clark's smile faded and was replaced with a almost pleading look.

He then gently grabbed Querl's shoulders. "I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got $10 in my pocket, I have nothing to offer you and I know that. I understand. But I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump remember?" He said.

Querl looked to the floor with sadness.

"And there is no way I can't turn away from you without knowing that you will be alright. That's all that I want." Clark said softly. Querl looked up with a rebellious look in his eyes.

"Well I'm fine. I'll be fine. Really." He insisted.

"Really?" Clark asked. "They have got you trapped Querl. And you're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because your strong." He said and cupped Querl's cheek in his hand.

Carefully he wiped away some of the Coluan's tears with his thumb.

"But sooner or later that fire that I love about you Querl is going to burn out." He whispered. Querl took several deep breaths and wiped away his tears. "It's not up to you to save me Clark." He said weakly.

"You're right. Only you can do that." Clark replied.

Querl Dox closed his magenta eyes tightly and laid his green hand on top of the one Clark had rested against his cheek. Slowly he pulled the hand off his face and opened his eyes.

"I'm going back. Leave me alone." He warned before speed walking out the room.

Clark just stood their silently staring at t=the spot where Querl was once standing...


	17. I'm Flying!

**Chapter 17: I'm Flying!**

It was almost sun set and Querl, his mother, Sasha and Winema were sat in the dining room.

They were all chatting and having a light snack before dinner later that evening. "Brainiac 4, tell Sasha about the disaster you had with the stationers." Winema said to Virln Dox.

"Of course, the invitations had to be sent back twice." Virln said to the Titian

"Oh my dear." Sasha replied. "And then that dreadful ceremonial robe that Querl needs for the wedding soon. Let me tell you, odyssey that has been." Virln exclaimed to the others.

"Querl had decided he wanted lavender, he knows I detest that colour. So he did it to spite me."

As his mother continued ranting Querl looked off to the side. What he saw broke his heart. It was a little girl who looked like she was no older than 4 was sat at another table with her mother.

What upset him was that the mother kept forcing her daughter to sit up straight and act like a proper lady even though she was only so young.

Querl's eyes slowly lowered to the floor as a million thoughts raced around his head...

* * *

Up on the deck and the tip of the bow was Clark.

He was silently staring out at the horizon as the ship rode along with no trouble and the wind blew in his face and through his black hair. He was so deep in his thoughts that he nearly jumped when he heard the voice of an angel.

"Hello Clark."

Clark Kent whipped his head around and saw Querl standing a few feet away from him. The Coluan was smiling happily at him and he had his hands clenched together nervously.

Noticing Clark's surprised expression Querl shrugged.

"I changed my mind." He simply said. Clark's shock quickly faded and was replaced with pure joy. Querl slowly walked over to the Kryptonian, before he could speak however Clark gave him a playful shush signal.

Querl arched an eyebrow and him as Clark extended his hand towards the the younger man.

"Give me your hand." Clark smiled. Querl smiled back and took hold of Clark's hand. Clark slowly pulled Querl towards him. "Now close your eyes." He said. Querl was a bit nervous but did as he was asked.

"Now step up." Querl trusted Clark and the Kryptonian slowly guided him along to the edge of the bow's tip.

Clark Kent then got behind the Coluan but still kept hold of his hand so he wouldn't fall. Clark then lifted the smaller boy up slightly and Querl quickly stepped onto the bottom rail.

Noticing the slight fear in Querl's expression Clark gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Hold on, I've got you." He whispered and he stepped up behind him. Querl chuckled nervously. Clark then carefully lifted Querl's arms so the were spread out as far as they would go and smiled at Querl.

"Alright, open your eyes now." He said as he placed his hands on Querl's hips.

Querl Dox slowly opened his eyes and gasped. The view was by far the best he had ever seen. The sun was setting and the yellowish orange light was bouncing off the ocean beautifully.

He also loved the strong wind blowing all around him.

"It feels like I'm flying Clark!" Querl exclaimed happily. Clark smiled and joined his and Querl's hands firmly together. He then slowly guided them back down so their hands were resting on Querl's stomach.

The two slowly turned their heads to look each other in the eyes.

They stared at each other for a few moments before their lips met for the first time...

* * *

Querl stared at the monitor screen at the tip of the bow as his mind returned once again to the present.

He then turned back to Kol, Ivan, Max and Wes. "That was the very last time the Axiom ever saw daylight again." He said to them gravely. Ivan nodded slowly at this new information.

"So now we're up to dusk, the night of the sink." He said to no one in particular.

"Six hours to go." Max added. But Wes just shook his head angrily at something as he paced around the room. "Now that's incredible. There's Smith, and he's standing there and he's got the asteroid warning in his fucking hand and he's ordering more speed." He scowled.

Ivan nodded.

"It's 26 years experience working against him. I bet you he thought that if there was anything big enough out there to damage the ship they'll see in time to turn." He agreed.

Querl just fingered around his old choker as they talked.

"But the ship's too big with too small a rudder. Everything he knows is wrong." Ivan added with a sigh. Querl turned back to the monitors and stared at there remains of the sitting room in his room...

* * *

Querl giggled as he and Clark opened the door to the room.

"It's quiet proper I assure you. This is the sitting room." He smiled. Clark's widened eyes looked around the sitting room in amazement. "Will this light do?" Querl suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Don't photographers need a good light?" Querl asked innocently. "That is true. But I'm not used to working in such horrible conditions." Clark said in his best French accent.

Querl laughed softly as he took his jacket off.

"Monet!" Clark gasped and walked over to the picture of a lake landscape on one of the chairs. "Do you know his work?" Querl asked. "Of course." He replied, not taking his eyes off the painting.

He then pointed to some places in the painting.

"Look at his work of colour here, isn't it great?" He asked the Coluan teen. "I know. It's extraordinary." Querl agreed. Querl then went into the closet and started to open the safe.

"Kel insists on carting this hideous thing everywhere he goes." He glared as Clark looked around the the room.

"Should we be expecting him anytime soon?" Clark asked. "Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out." Querl replied ans he walked out of the closet carrying the blue box.

He opened it and handed Clark the Heart of the Ocean.

"That's really nice. What is it? A sapphire or something?" He asked as he looked the necklace over. "It's a diamond. A very rare diamond." Querl said. He then looked at Clark nervously.

"Clark I want you to take a picture of me like one of your Gotham girls. Wearing this." He said.

"Alright." Clark replied, not taking his eyes off the blue diamond in his hand. But Querl frowned slight as he had a good feeling that the Kryptonian didn't understand what he meant.

"Wearing only this."...


	18. The Picture

**Chapter 18: The Picture**

Querl shifted nervously in his bedroom as he removed his choker and other types of clothing.

As he was getting undressed Clark was making sure his camera was ready. Querl walked into the sitting room wearing only the Heart of the Ocean and a purple bathrobe to cover his smiled softly at him as he walked over to the photographer.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll." Querl said and pulled out $20 to give to Clark.

"As a paying customer I expect to get what I want." He grinned and stepped away a little bit. He slowly reached for the collar of his bathrobe and let it drop it the floor, revealing his naked body.

The two of them stared at each other for a few painful moments before Clark finally found his voice.

"Please go over on the coach right there. And lie down on your back." He said nervously. Querl smiled softly at his nervous behaviour and lied down on his back on top of the posh coach.

"Tell me when it looks right Clark." Querl Dox said.

"Put your left arm against the back of the coach and rest the hand just above your head and put your other hand right by your face." Clark explained and Querl did as he was told.

Clark looked him over quickly.

"Head down a bit." He said with a small smile. Querl smiled back and lowered his head. Clark then raised the camera, but frowned. "What's wrong?" Querl asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing, I'm just going to move some stuff around so that the background looks better, if that's alright with you Querl?"

"Of course." He smiled. "Try and stay still until." Clark Kent said kindly but firmly as he got up and started moving the stuff behind the coach around a bit and placed a small and thin purple silk sheet barely over Querl's abdomen, saying that it looked more erotic.

He continued moving things around for a few long minuets.

As he did this all Querl could hear was the Kryptonian's breathing and racing heart along with his own. Once he was done fixing the background Clark returned to the camera and made sure he had the right angle before snapping the picture.

The flash almost blinded Querl...

* * *

Once the flash faded away Querl found himself looking at the faces of Ivan, Kol, Max and Wes.

They were all staring silently at him as he told them his story. "My heart was pounding like a drum the whole time. It was the most erotic moment of my life up until then at least." Querl Kent sighed at the memory as played in his head.

"So what happened next?" Wes asked.

"You mean, did we do it?" The Coluan smirked. The others chuckled softly at this as Wes slightly blushed. "Well sorry to disappoint you Mr. James. Clark was very professional."...

* * *

Once Clark had taken the picture Querl stood up and put the bathrobe back on.

He the stood behind Clark and rested his chin against the taller man's shoulder as Clark stared at the picture. Clark then turned the camera off and passed it to the Coluan.

"Thank you." Querl whispered and passionately kissed Clark's lips before heading to the bedroom.

When Clark Kent walked into the bedroom he saw Querl standing at the table writing a small note. "What you doing?" He asked as he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Querl's waist.

Querl picked up the box with the Heart of the Ocean in it and handed it to Clark.

"Will please you put this back in the safe for me?" He asked. Clark nodded and took the small back into the closet where the safe stood wide open. He carefully put the box in the safe and sighed at how amazing the diamond looked...

* * *

In the brandy Kel was sat with Brande, Sasha and her husband.

Suddenly Rokk walked over to them. "Please excuse me." Kel said and he and Rokk walked away from the group. "None of the stewards have seen him." Rokk said, referring to Querl.

"This is absurd. It's a ship. There's only so many places he could be." Kel snarled as he tried not to explode in front of everyone.

"Rokk find him." He glared at his personal butler...

* * *

It was now pitch black outside.

There was no moon and the sea was calm. The only light provided was from the ship and the tiny stars. Up on the bridge Captain Smith was staring out at the ocean as the crew men worked. "Clear?" He asked as Murdoch appeared by his side.

"Yes." Murdoch replied, neither of them taking their eyes off the ocean.

"I do not think I have ever seen such a flat calm before in my travels." Murdoch commented. "Like a mill pond. Not a breath of wind." Smith chuckled. But the Murdoch frowned slightly.

"Without a moon and our limited range of lighting it will make the asteroids harder to see." He said to the captain.

The captain stayed quiet for a while as he stirred his tea before turning to leave. "Well I'm off then. Maintain speed and heading Mr. Murdoch." He said before leaving the bridge...

* * *

Clark rubbed his hands together hard as he waited for Querl to get dressed.

It was starting to getting rather chilly outside and the cold was leaking in. Suddenly Querl stepped out the bedroom dressed in a black shirt with a single thick bright purple line going down the middle, bright purple pants and black boots.

"You look nice." Clark smiled when he saw him.

"Mr. Dox?" Rokk voice called just outside the cabin door. Querl's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed Clark's arm and dragged him into the bedroom to escape through the back entrance.

Rokk poked his head in the room and looked around before stepping in.

It appeared empty, that is until he heard the bedroom door shut. He walked towards the bedroom, fingering the pistol hidden in his jacket. However when he stepped into the room there was no one there...


	19. The Chase

**Chapter 19: The Chase**

Querl and Clark giggled at each other as they walked down the hallway.

Before Rokk had come into the bedroom the two of them had snuck out the back entrance and were now walking away from the door. Suddenly Rokk walked into the hallway and saw them walking away.

Querl and Clark quickly glanced over their shoulders before walking a bit faster.

Rokk's eyes narrowed and he walked after them. See that Rokk was now following them Querl grabbed Clark's hand and started running. "Come on Clark!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

Rokk ran after them.

The Coluan and the Kryptonian raced round the corner where the elevator doors were just starting to shut. "Wait! Wait for us!" Querl cried out and someone held the door open for them.

They quickly jumped in and the doors closed.

"Take us down." Querl said to the butler. Just then Rokk came running round the corner. Noticing him glaring at them through the glass Querl smirked and gave him the finger as the elevator started to go down.

Rokk snarled slightly and started running down the stairs...

* * *

It only took a minuet or two before the elevator opened up on E deck.

The two ran down the halls and nearly knocked some crew men over in the process. The stopped to catch their breath and laughed. Rokk finally arrived at the elevator on E deck just as it was going up.

That meant the Querl and Clark must be down here somewhere.

He started running down the hallway looking for them. Further down in E deck Querl and Clark were starting to sober up. "Pretty tough for a valet, this fella. Seems more like a cop." Clark panted.

"I think he was." Querl laughed.

"Kel's parents hired him to keep their little boy out of trouble, to make sure he still had his wallet when they came home from being in the troubled parts of town." He added.

Clark grinned and took hold of his hand.

"Kind of like were doing right now." He joked. Querl laughed at this. Clark smiled at him and looked through the small glass window in the door. However his eyes widened when he saw Rokk stepped into the hallway on the other side of the door.

Rokk look right and saw the black haired man through the glass as well.

"Shit." Clark muttered. Querl followed Clark's gazed and gasped. "GO!" He shouted and they ran down the halls again. They ran into a small room and closed the door the same time Rokk came round the corner.

Clark quickly locked the door before Rokk could get in.

"What do we do now Clark?!" Querl exclaimed over the noise of the boilers. Clark looked around the room and saw that the only way out was the ladder that led to the boiler room...

* * *

Clark helped Querl get down the ladders into the boiler room.

They looked around and saw the giant boilers, the furnaces and the thick black smoke. "Hold up what are you two doing down here?" One of the crew men said when he saw them.

The two of them ran into the thick smoke and further into the boiler room before the crew man could stop them.

"Don't mind us! Keep up the good work!" Clark called as he and Querl ran passed the workers and into the steam...

* * *

After running through the boiler room Clark opened a door and he and Querl found themselves in the cargo hold.

All around them were crates and luggage from the first class passengers. "Look what we have here?" Clark grinned as they rounded the corner and found a small white hover limo.

Clark walked to the side of it and cleared his throat to get Querl's attention.

He then opened the passenger door and extended his hand towards the Coluan with a smile. "Thank you." Querl grinned as he took the hand and climbed into the back of the limo.

As Clark jumped into the driver's seat Querl pulled down the window behind the Kryptonian.

Clark honked the horn playfully which caused a loud echo throughout the whole cargo hold. Querl laughed at his new lover's antics. "Where to sir?" He asked Querl in his poshest voice.

Querl leaned down until his head was by Clark's.

"To the stars." He whispered. Clark turned his head and stared lovingly into the magenta orbs. He quickly grabbed Clark by the shoulders and dragged him through the window, into the back of the limo.

The two laughed and cuddled up to each other on the leather back seats.

They soon quieted down and stared at each other's eyes. "You nervous?" Clark smiled softly. "No." Querl whispered. "Put your hands on me Clark." He muttered so softly that Clark almost didn't hear him.

Clark slowly closed the gap between them until their lips met.

They two lovers started to kiss each other passionately as Clark gently pushed Querl against the seats...

* * *

Up in the crow's nest on the deck were the look outs.

It was their job to inform the people on the bridge if there was anything in the way of the ship. Their names were Lyle Norg and Gim Allon and right now they were keeping an eye out for asteroids.

"It's bloody cold." Lyle shivered helplessly.

Gim just rolled his eyes. "I can smell asteroids you know. When they're near." Lyle said, trying to ignore the frostbite in his hands. "That's bull crap." Gim said to his smaller friend.

"Well I can alright." Lyle growled.

Coming out of the bridge was Murdoch and Lightoller. "Did you ever find those binoculars for the lookouts?" Murdoch asked. "Sorry, I haven't seen them since we left Krypton." Lightoller replied.

"I'll be on my rounds if you need me." Lightoller said before walking away.

Murdoch leaned against the railing staring out at the ocean...


	20. Dead Ahead

**Chapter 20: Dead Ahead**

It had been at least an hour since they had arrived in the cargo hold.

The windows of the small hover limo were now all steamy. Suddenly Querl's hand pressed against the glass before dropping back down to his side, leaving a hand print on the glass.

Both he and Clark were still lying on the backseat of the limo.

Except now they were both stripped of their clothes, panting hard and were covered with sweat. They had just had sex. Clark was still leaning over the Coluan with a slight tremble in his body.

"You're trembling." Querl pointed out, concerned.

Clark just smiled at Querl's worry for him. "Don't worry about it Querl, I'll be alright." He whispered softly. They two of them shared a kiss before cuddling up together, exhausted...

* * *

Rokk had decided that there was no way he was going to find Querl and Clark on his own.

So he had ordered that some of the crewmen look for them while he informed Kel what was going on. The crewman who had first saw Querl and Clark enter the boiler room led two of the crewmen to the hallway that led the the cargo hold.

"They went down that way." He said.

The two crewmen nodded and headed straight for the cargo hold...

* * *

Up in the cabin Kel was opening his safe.

He froze when he saw a camera and a small note. "Anything missing?" Rokk asked when he walked into the closet. Kel looked at Rokk before turning it on to see it's most recent picture.

It was the picture that Clark took of Querl naked.

Kel quickly looked at the note Querl had left him.

 _Darling_

 _Now you can keep us both locked up in your safe_

 _Querl_

Kel-El closed his eyes tightly, scrunched up the note in his fist and took deep breaths. He opened his eyes and narrowed them at Rokk. Rokk just waited for his master to talk, or hit him.

But instead Kel smirked slightly.

"I've got a better idea."...

* * *

Down in the cargo hold the crewmen had just stumbled upon the limo.

As the first crewman looked around the boxes surrounding the limo the second one shined his flashlight up at the window. He then saw Querl's hand print against the back window.

He clicked his fingers at his friend and pointed to the limo.

The first crewman nodded. They then started to tip toe towards the limo doors. "Gotcha!" They exclaimed when they pulled the door open. However the back seat was empty...

* * *

Querl and Clark laughed like madmen as they burst through the door and onto the deck.

Both were now cleaned up and wear fully dressed again. Murdoch heard them laughing and watched them as the messed around. "Did you see those guys faces?" Clark laughed.

Instead of answering Querl placed his finger against Clark's lip.

His face was dead serious. The two stared at each other for a moment before Querl broke the deafening silence. "When the ship docks tomorrow I'm getting off with you." He said to the Kryptonian.

Clark smiled.

"This is crazy." He whispered to the Coluan. Querl laughed in response."I know, it doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it." He smiled to his lover. The two then started to make out.

Murdoch smiled at them and turned back to the ocean...

* * *

Up in the crow's nest Lyle looked down and saw Clark and Querl making out.

They could tell that Clark was for third class and that Querl was from first class because of their outfits. Lyle Norg elbowed Gim Allon to try and get the other lookout's attention.

"Here, look at this." He grinned.

Gim looked down and chuckled at the sight. "Look at that would ya?" Lyle smirked. "Yeah." Gim nodded with a small laugh. "I really wonder how a guy like that got a Coluan like him?" Lyle wondered out loud.

Gim shrugged his shoulders at his friend.

"I don't know. But I bet you that they're warmer down there than we are up here." Gim chuckled. "Well if that what it takes for us to get warm, I'd rather not if it's all the same to you." Lyle laughed.

The two look outs turned back to the pitch black ocean waves of Varuna.

However, their eyes narrowed slightly at a shadowy shape in the distance, not that far away from the ship.

It was only until they were a just little bit closer did they realise what it was they were heading for. "Oh fucking hell!" Gim exclaimed and sounded the alarm to alert the bridge.

Murdoch and the man stirring the ship in the bridge heard the alarm.

Lyle grabbed the communicator and attempted to contact the bridge. "Pick up you bastards!" He growled when no one answered. Suddenly someone answered. "What is it? What do you see out there?" He asked to lookouts.

"ASTEROID! DEAD AHEAD!"...

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE: I refuse to post another chapter until I get at least two reviews._**


	21. Collision

**Chapter 21:** **Collision**

The second the lookouts told them that the ship was heading for an asteroid the crewmen lept into action.

Murdoch ran into the bridge. "Hard to starboard!" He shouted frantically to the man stirring the ship. The man nodded and quickly began to turn the wheel as quickly as he could.

Murdoch then quickly sent a message to the boiler rooms to tell them to put the engines in reverse.

Down in the boiler room the man who was in charge was enjoying tea when the message came through. His eyes widened and he ran to the speakers. "Full astern!" He shouted.

Everyone quickly worked to put the engines in reverse...

* * *

Up on the bridge the man who was stirring had turned the stirring wheel hard to starboard as far as it could and was now holding it there.

"Hard over!" He said to one of the crewmen. "Helm's hard over sir." The crewman said to Murdoch. Murdoch rushed out to the deck and his eyes widened when he saw how large the asteroid was.

A beeping sound alerted him the all the boiler rooms had received his message and were trying to put the engines in reverse.

The thrusters started to go in reverse. That cause the ship to slow down a little bit so they had a chance to avoid hitting the asteroid. But they were still on a collision course for the asteroid.

"Why aren't they turning?" Lyle asked nervously as it neared the ship even more.

"Is it hard over yet?!" Murdoch exclaimed. "Yes it is sir!" The crewman replied. "Come on. Come on. Turn." Murdoch muttered under his breath as he stared at the asteroid.

"Yes. Finally." Gim whispered with relief when the ship began to turn and aim to go around the asteroid.

But the ship was too close to the asteroid now. One of the crewmen who was stood at the tip of the bow section shook his head slightly and ran as fast as he could from the edge in terror.

"It's too late! It's gonna hit the ship!" He cried.

The asteroid suddenly smashed into the side of the ship and scraped along. The entire ship shook violently. Querl and Clark stopped making out when they felt the ship shake and looked around to see what had caused it.

Murdoch's eyes were the size of dinner plates as he felt the tremors as well.

"Jesus Christ!" Lyle cried when he and Gim saw the asteroid hit. The man hold the stirring wheel tightly gulped nervously. Chuck Taine, Garth Ranzz and the rest of Garth's family woke up with a start as their room shook like an earthquake.

Thomas Andrews was in his room looking over the blue prints for the Axiom when his wine glass jolted ever so softly as did the entire room.

His eyes widened as he glanced around the now still room. Down in the cargo hold the entire wall below the waterline burst at the seams and water washed almost everything away.

Including the two crewmen down there who were only down there in the first place looking for Querl and Clark.

"Jesus." Gim gasped when he saw the asteroid. "Hard to port!" Murdoch shouted loudly at the man stirring the ship. The man quickly turned the wheel in the other direction in order to stop the asteroid from hitting the thrusters.

Querl and Clark then noticed the large asteroid go by them.

"Get back!" Clark gasped a small chunks of the rock fell off an onto the deck. Once the asteroid had pasted their part of the deck Clark and Querl rushed to the edge and watched the space rock as it went passed the ship...

* * *

The boiler rooms were also starting to fill up with water fast.

Many of the workers down their were badly scolded, and some were even killed, by the boiling hot steam as the icy water filled the furnaces and put out the fires as they tried to escape.

Up on the deck Murdoch activate a sort of lock down to try and seal the water off.

"Come on, let's go!" The head work in the boiler room shouted as the thick iron doors started to lower. However several poor souls didn't make it and were trapped inside with the rushing water...

* * *

Once the lock down command had been issued Murdoch took several deep breaths to try and calm his racing heart.

Only he and the crew on the bridge knew for sure that the asteroid had hit the ship. "Oh my God." Lyle muttered. "That was as close shave wasn't it?" He smiled to Gim Allon.

But Gim wasn't smiling.

Instead he grabbed the smaller man by the collar. "Smell asteroids can ya?! Bleeding Christ." He snarled before letting him go. "Note the time and date and enter it in the log." Murdoch muttered to one of the crewmen.

He was a small state of shock.

Suddenly Captain Smith entered the bridge as he too had felt the tremor through out the ship. "What was that Mr. Murdoch?" He asked. "An asteroid sir." Was all Murdoch could say to the captain.

Smith's eyes widened at this.

"I put her hard to starboard and then ran the engines full astern but it was too close. I tried to port round it but she hit." He explained. "Close all of the water tight doors now." Smith ordered.

"All ready done sir." Murdoch said as he and Smith walked out of the bridge.

"Stop the engines." The captain said to one of the crewmen. "Aye sir." The crew man said and went to send the message. Smith leaned over the edge of the ship to the asteroid but by now it had vanished into darkness once again.

"Find Andrews and get him to sound the ship." Smith said.

Murdoch nodded and ran to find Andrews. Smith continued to stared down at the tiny chucks of the asteroid on the deck...


	22. Thief

**Chapter 22: Thief**

Down in third class Chuck jumped down from the to bunk and gasped when he ankle deep in freezing cold water.

Garth Ranzz quickly turned the lights on to see what had startled Chuck and everyone saw the entire room was slightly flooded. They stepped into the hallway and saw that it was also flooded.

It didn't take a genius to guess that the ship was taking on water and fast.

"Come on let's get the hell outta here now!" Mekt Ranzz exclaimed in a panic. Everyone went to gather up their things. Chuck looked worried as he wondered where Clark Kent was.

It took 5 minuets to gather up their stuff before everyone was ready to move.

As they and everyone else from third class ran to find the nearest exit they saw the rats running away from the water as well. "If this is the direction the rats are going that's good enough for me." Garth said to Chuck.

Suddenly someone ran straight into the two of them.

It was Luornu's white self. "Luornu?! What the hell are you doing all the way down here?!" Chuck exclaimed when he saw her. "I just came down here to see you again. Chuck, what is going on?" She asked as the water began to pour through.

There's no time! Come on!" Chuck said and they ran with the other third class people...

* * *

Up in first class people were going about their business thinking nothing was wrong.

Unlike those down in third class the first class people had hardly felt the asteroid hit and didn't know what had happened. Luornu's orange and purple selves stepped out their cabin looking confused.

Their white self had headed off to see Chuck again and they had felt a small shudder.

They were scared something was wrong. "Excuse me sir, why have the engines just stopped?" Purple asked one of the butlers walking passed. "We also felt a small shudder." Orange added.

"I shouldn't worry yourselves madams. We've likely thrown a thruster, that's the shudder you felt." He explained.

Andrews suddenly rushed passed them. A look of pure dread on his face. Bruce Ismay, still dressed in his pyjamas walked down the hall to see what all the commotion was about.

Suddenly Kel stepped out his cabin with Rokk behind him.

"You there." He glared when he saw a butler. "Sir there is no emergency." The butler said. "Yes there is. I've been robbed!" Kel exclaimed in anger. "Get the master-at-arms." Rokk said.

"Now you moron!" Kel shouted at the butler.

"Yes sir." The butler said and quickly walked away...

* * *

The Axiom was now sitting still on the waters of Varuna as the engines had been stopped.

"So now's there's talk of an asteroid hitting the ship on the starboard side. Did you see anything?" A man asked his friend. "Well I don't really see anything now, do you?" The other man said.

A few other people were laughing and kicking a light chuck of the asteroid around as if it was a soccer ball.

"Hey did I miss the fun?" A man from second class asked the other two. The first man tossed him a piece of the asteroid. "Did you see what happened?" The third man asked.

"No I missed. Apparently it hit somewhere over there." The second one said.

They started to watch the third class people kick their chunk around. Clark opened the gate for Querl as they climbed the stairs. As they stepped onto the deck Captain Smith, Thomas Andrews, Murdoch, Bruce Ismay and a crewman walked pass them.

"Boiler room 6 is flooded 8 feet above the plate and the mail room is worse." The crew man said the to captain.

"Can you shore up?" Smith asked him. "Not unless the pumps get ahead." The crewman replied. "Have you seen any of the damage in the mail hold yet?" Andrews asked him.

"No I haven't, she's already underwater." The crewman said.

"This is very bad." Clark said to Querl. "We should tell mother and Kel." Querl said...

* * *

In the cabin Kel was sat on the sofa as five crewmen searched the place.

Virln Dox was also in the room with Kel as well. The master-at-arms was there looking over the pictures from the camera that was found in Kel-El's green lead safe in the closet.

"I think they're very good sir." He smiled as he scrolled to see the other pictures.

Kel shot up from his seat and snatched the camera off the man in small fit of anger. "Don't touch anything. I want the entire room photographed." He snapped at the crewmen.

Standing outside the cabin was Rokk.

He looked down the hallway and saw Querl and Clark walking towards the room holding hands. "We've been looking for you sir." He sneered at Querl and walked with them into the room.

"Here we go." Querl muttered the Clark before they stepped inside.

Virln Dox, Kel-El and the master-at-arms stared at them silently as Rokk closed the door. "Something very serious has happened." Querl said to them as he gripped Clark's hand tightly.

"Yes it has." Kel glared.

He quickly glanced at Rokk, who gave him a small nodded, before turning back to his fiancee. "Indeed. Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. And now that one is back I have a pretty good idea where to find the other." He said in a deadly calm manner.

He then glared at Clark.

"Search him." He said to the master-at-arms. "Take off your coat son." The master-at-arms instructed. "Now what?" Clark frown at Kel as the master-at-arms and a crewman pulled off his coat.

Querl was just as confused as Clark was.

"Kel what are you doing? We're in the middle of an emergency, what's going on?" He asked Kel. "Is this it?" The crew man suddenly asked as he pulled the Heart of the Ocean out of Clark's coat pocket.

"That's it." Kel replied.

Clark's eyes widened when he saw the necklace when it was pulled out of his pocket. "This is horseshit!" He spat angrily as Kel took the priceless necklace back from the crew man.

Querl just stared at his lover in complete shock.

The master-at-arms started to hand cuff the third class Kryptonian. "Don't you believe it Querl. Don't." Clark pleaded to the Coluan teen. "H-He couldn't have." Querl argued.

"Of course he could. It's easy enough for a professional." Kel said as he stood next to Querl.

"But I was with him the whole time. This is absurd!" Querl exclaimed. "Perhaps he did it while you were putting your clothes back on dear." Kel whispered loud enough for only Querl to hear.

The Coluan teen froze up slightly at what his fiancee had said.

"Real slick Kel. Querl they put it in my pocket, I swear." Clark said to the person he loved. "Shut up." Kel snapped at him. "It even isn't your pocket. Is it son?" Rokk said as he looked at the coat that Clark had been wearing.

"Property of A.L. Ryerson." He read the tag out loud.

Querl's eyes widened and he turned to Clark with a horrified expression on his face. "That coat was reported stolen early today." The master-at-arms added when he saw the label.

"I just borrowed it. I was going to return it." Clark said, more to Querl than anyone else.

"Oh an honest thief. We have an honest thief here do we?" Kel mocked coldly. But Clark Kent ignored him and kept all of his attention on the one he loved more than anything else in the room.

"You know I didn't do this Querl. You know it. Don't you believe." He said to the Coluan.

"Come on son, let's go." The master-at-arms said and started dragging Clark out the room. "Querl!" Clark cried as he was pulled into the hallway. Querl made a move to go after him, but his mother put her hand on hie shoulder to stop him...


	23. Doomed Ship

**Chapter 23: Doomed Ship**

Up on the bridge Andrews pulled out the blue prints for the Axiom.

With him was Murdoch, Ismay, Captain Smith and the crew man. "This is most unfortunate Captain." Ismay said. "Water 14 feet above the keel in 10 minuets in the forepeak in all three holds and in Boiler Room 6." Andrews said to the crew man.

"That's right sir." The crew man said.

"Well when can we get underway, damn it?" Bruce Ismay asked them rather impatiently. "That's 5 compartments Mr. Ismay." Thomas Andrew glared before turning to Captain Smith.

"She can stay a float with the first 4 compartments breached but not 5." He said.

Smith's eyes widened just a fraction. "Then as she goes down by the head the water will start to spill over the tops of the watertight bulkheads at E deck from one to the next, back and back. There is no stopping it." Andrews said gravely.

"What about the pumps?" Smith suggested.

But Andrews shook his head. "The pumps buy you time, but minuets only." He replied. He then turned to the others. "From this moment, no matter what we do, the Axiom will founder." He said with sorrow in his voice.

"But this ship is indestructible, it can not sink." Ismay said in disbelief.

"She is made mostly out of iron sir. I assure you she can sink. And she will do. It is a mathematical certainty." Andrews glared at the CEO. After a moment of silence Smith spoke up.

"How much time do we have Mr. Andrews?" He asked.

"An hour. Two at the most." Andrews muttered just loud enough for them all to hear it. Their eyes widened in disbelief and horror. "And how many aboard the ship Mr. Murdoch?" Captain Smith asked.

"2,200 souls on board." Murdoch replied.

Smith slowly turned to face Ismay. "Well I believe you may get your headlines Mr. Ismay."...

* * *

In their cabin Kel was leaning against the door to the bedroom.

He had his beck turned to Querl who was standing quietly in the middle of the room. Virln had gone back to her own room not to long ago. Kel then turned around and casually walked over to his fiancee.

Querl remained as still as possible at the Kryptonian towered over him.

Kel El tried to speak but he couldn't find the right words. His face suddenly darkened with a mixture of disgust and anger. He suddenly slapped the Coluan teen hard in the face.

Querl gasped slightly at the stinging pain in his now slightly reddened cheek.

"Oh, it is a little slut now isn't it?" Kel spat in complete hatred. Querl continued to stare at the floor and remained silent as his cheek throbbed in pain. Kel glared at him and roughly grabbed his arms.

"You better look at me when I'm talking to you slut!" He snarled like a rabid dog as he started to shake Querl slightly.

Querl's magenta eyes widened in true terror as he trembled in Kel's strong hands. Kel's grip was starting to cause small bruises on his green arms. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a butler stepped in.

"Mr. El?" The butler called before he noticed them.

"Not now. We're busy." Kel growled. "Sir I have been told to ask you to put on your lifebelts and come up to the boat deck." The butler explained. "I said not now." Kel repeated.

"Well I'm sorry to inconvenience you Mr. El but it's Captain's orders. Now please dress warmly, it's quiet cold tonight." The butler glared.

He went into the closet to get Querl and Kel their life belts. Kel looked back at Querl with a small glare before practically throwing him away. Querl Dox placed his shaking hand on his painfully sore cheek as small tears gathered in his eyes.

"This is just ridiculous." Kel muttered under his breath as the butler returned with a pair of life belts.

Noticing Querl distress the butler placed a hand on his shoulder. Though he thought that the Coluan was upset about the lifebelts and not Kel. "Not to worry Mr. Dox, I'm sure it's just a precaution." He reassured...

* * *

In the communication room Smith was giving an order to the operator.

"CQD? What for sir?" The operator asked his captain, slightly worried about the answer. "That's right, CQD, the distress call. That's our position." Smith sighed and handed to coordinates to the operator.

Smith then removed his hat.

"Tell who ever responds that were going down by the head and need immediate assistance." He said. The operator was confused. Smith put his hat back on and left the communication room.

The operator quickly started to transmit the message...

* * *

Up on the deck the crewmen were preparing the pods for departure.

Andrews walked onto the deck and was very shocked to find that there were hardly any of the passengers on the deck. "Mr. Wilde where are all the passengers?" He asked.

"They've all gone back inside. Saying that it was too cold and noisy for them." Wilde said.

Andrews looked through the windows of the gym next him and saw most of the people from first class waiting inside. He quickly looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

They were running out of time...

* * *

In the first class dinning room everyone was chatting and enjoying the evening while the musicians played.

Almost nobody in first class knew that they were standing on a doomed ship. Andrews walked around a kind of shocked daze. "Care of a drink sir?" A butler asked him and offered him a glass of wine.

Andrews ignored him and walked to the grand stair case.

"Hey buddy, what's going on?" Tinya asked one of the butlers. She was with her mother, R.J Brande, 2/3 Luornu, Reep, Irma and Irma's parents. "You got us all trussed up here and now were cooling out heels." Brande added.

"I'm sorry, let me go and find out." The butler said and quickly ran off.

"I don't think anybody knows what's going on around here." Irma commented. Suddenly they noticed Querl, Kel and Virln coming down the stairs. "It's just god damn humans doing everything by the book." Kel growled.

"There's no need for language Mr. El." Virln said calmly before turning to the maids.

"Go turn the heaters on in our room, I'd also like a cup of tea when I return." She said. Querl suddenly noticed Andrews walking passed them. He quickly walked over to the human, with Kel following him, and gently grabbed his arm.

"Mr. Andrews I saw the asteroid. And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth." He begged.

Andrews quickly led Querl and Kel away from listening ears. "The ship will sink." He said sadly to Querl. "You're certain?" Querl gasped. "Yes. In an hour or so all this will be at the bottom of the Varuna ocean." Andrews replied.

"What?" Kel asked in disbelief.

"Please, tell only who you must. I don't want to be responsible for a panic." Andrews said to the both. Querl put his hand against his mouth as he stared at Andrews in horror.

"And please get to a pod. Quickly. Don't wait. You remember what I told you about the pods?" Andrews asked.

"Yes. I understand." Querl replied. Andrews nodded and walked away...


	24. Evacuation

**Chapter 24: Evacuation**

Down in the master-at-arms' office the master-at-arms handcuffed Clark to a pipe.

Rokk was leaning against the desk as he watched Clark like a hawk. Suddenly one the crewmen ran into the office. "Sir, they need you up at the second class purser's office. There's a big mob up there." He explained to the master-at-arms.

The master-at-arms looked between the crewman and Clark, not sure what to do.

"Go on. I'll keep an eye on him for you." Rokk said. He then pulled out his shiny sliver revolver pistol. "All right then." The master-at-arms said and handed Rokk the key to Clark's cuffs.

He then followed the crewman out of the office.

Rokk stared at the Kryptonian as he took a seat at the desk...

* * *

"Sir!" A crewman called as he ran on the bridge to talk to the Captain.

"The space cruiser called Carpathia says that they are making 17 knots, full steam for them sir." He said. "And is she the only one that is responding at all?" Captain Smith asked.

"The only one that is close to us." The crewman replied.

"They say that they can be here in at least 4 hours sir." He added. "4 hours!" Smith glared angrily before walking away and onto the deck. He stared out at the black ocean in a slightly shocked state at the terrible news.

"My God." He whispered.

By now at least of the people from first class, that's including Winema Wazzo, 2/3 Luornu, Reep, R.J Brande, Virln Dox Kel El and Querl Dox. Suddenly Murdoch walked up to the captain.

"We are swung out and ready to go sir." He said to the captain.

But Smith didn't answer and continue to stare into the darkness. "Hadn't we better get all of the women and the passengers age 19 and under into the pods sir?" He asked him.

"Yes." Smith finally said.

Murdoch then walked over to the large crowd of first class passengers. "Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please!" He shouted. Everyone turned towards him and went quiet.

"For the time being I shall require only women and people 19 and under." He said to them.

As he spoke the first class musicians stepped on the deck and sat down on chairs they had brought up with them. "All right boys, like the captain side, nice and cherry so there's no panic. Wedding Dance." The leader said to them and they began to play...

* * *

Down in third class the crew were still telling people to get their life belts on.

"Life belts on! Put your life belts on!" One crewman exclaimed as he handed them out to people who didn't have one. Suddenly Chuck Taine, White Luornu and Garth Ranzz rushed passed him and towards the entrance to the deck.

During all the confusion Garth had been separated from his family.

When they got to the entrance however they saw that the crewmen had closed the gate and the passengers were trying to open it. "It isn't time to go up to the pods yet." The crewman on the other side of the gate said to them firmly.

Garth narrowed his eyes at the man.

Behind them a 7 year old bay named Abel tugged on his mother's dress. "What are we doing Mommy?" He asked. "We're waiting dear. When their finished putting the first class people in to the pods then they'll send us up and we'll all be fine." She promised her son.

Garth then pushed passed everyone else and grabbed onto the bars of the gate...

* * *

Up on the deck the first few pods had been filled and the crew were getting ready to launch them.

"Fire away!" Murdoch shouted and the first pod was launched. It bounced across the water for a few moments like a skipping stone before it hovered just above the water surface.

Inside each pod were four devices similar to that of a bike in a gym.

When peddled those devices powered the thrusters that allowed the pod to move while a crewman stirred it. Suddenly an emergency flare blasted off into the sky and exploded like a firework.

That flare was to let other ships know their location.

Querl watched as the flare light slowly faded away. By now the top of the bow section was a few inches away from the water surface...

* * *

Clark looked outside the window he was standing next to and saw that half of it was below the water line.

He looked back at Rokk and saw him messing with a bullet from his pistol. When he noticed that the Kryptonian was watching him very carefully Rokk smiled coldly and reloaded his pistol.

"You know. I do believe this ship may sink." He sneered.

He then stood up and walked over to Clark. "I've been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation." He added. Before Clark had a chance to react Rokk punched him hard in the stomach, knocking the wide out of him.

Clark gasped in pain and knelled to the floor, his hands still cuffed to the pipe.

"Compliments of Mr. Kel El." Rokk smirked before walking out the office, taking the key to Clark's cuffs with him...

* * *

Back on the deck the crew were starting to fill up another pod.

"Wait! My other self is still in there!" 2/3 Luornu cried as she, Irma, Reep and Winema were pushed into the pod. "Do not worry my dear you just take care of yourselves, I'll find her." Brande reassured before rushing off to look for White Luornu.

"Any room for a gentleman?" Kel smiled to the crewman in charge of the pod.

"Only women and people under 19 at this time I'm afraid sir." The crewman said before helping some more people on. Querl looked to the side and saw a husband and wife give each other a tearful goodbye before the wife got into the pod.

"Will the pods be seated according to class?" Virln asked the crewman before turning to her son and Kel.

"I hope they're not too crowded." She chuckled. Querl shook his head slightly at his mother's arrogance. "Oh mother, shut up!" He exclaimed. Virln's eyes widened at her son's behaviour.

"Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough pods. Half the people on this ship are going to die." He explained to her.

"Not the better half." Kel commented coldly. Querl glared in fury at the cruel Kryptonian. "Come Virln, get in the pod." Winema said and she helped the female Coluan into the pod.

"You know it's a pity I didn't keep that picture. It'll be worth a lot more by morning." Kel smirked to Querl.

"You are an unimaginable bastard." Querl snarled at him. "Come on Querl dear. There's plenty of room for you." Winema said to the Coluan teen. Querl looked towards the boat and saw Winema extending her hand towards him.

"Come into the pod Querl." His mother said to him coldly.

Querl didn't answer as he backed away. "Querl? Get into the boat." Virln said again, frowning slightly. Querl stood there for a few more moments before his face became a determined one.

"Goodbye mother." He said before walking away.

Virln made a move to go after him but the pod closed and launched before she could. Kel went after him. When he caught up with the Coluan he roughly grabbed him by the arm.

"Where are you going? To him?" He demanded.

Querl didn't answer but his face said it all. "What, to be a whore to a gutter rat?!" Kel snarled at him in disbelief. "I would rather be his whore than your husband." Querl said coldly.

He then tried to pull away but Kel's grip tightened and he looked like a predator ready to kill.

"No! I said no!" He shouted in rage as Querl fought in his iron grip. Querl suddenly spat in Kel's face. This caused Kel to let go of his arms and he quickly ran off into the crowd...


End file.
